The Last Potters
by Starlover88 and Moonlover13
Summary: What if Dumbledore had still failed to mention one more thing to Harry? What if he wasn’t the last Potter? Not even the first born? What if he had a sister? What if she didn't know she was adopted and was obsessed with a certian series of books?
1. What do you mean I have a sister?

DISCLAIMER:

Ok if I were J.K.Rowling, Andrew Lloyd Webber/Gaston Leroux, Toby Keith, Gretchen Wilson, or Big and Rich do you really think I would be writing this for free, on a website for all to see? Of course not! So I obviously don't own their songs, plays, books, movies, or whatever else they own. I DO own all the characters you do NOT recognize. For example, Alyssa, who is pretty much me with my friends name (who is Slytherin Girl in the story and writes EXCELLENT stories of her own), and Alex who is my friend but made out to be shallow unlike the real Alex (just so she knows I really don't think of her that way lol).

"You wanted to see me professor?" Harry Potter said as he greeted his former teacher Professor McGonagall at the door of his Aunt and Uncles house.

"Yes Potter, I have some who would like to meet with you." He looked at her curiously.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked.

"No Potter, I haven't much time," she said looking around uneasily,

"The person who wants to meet with you is Professor Dumbledore." There was a stunned silence.

"Professor, I think you must be mistaken," Harry responded looking concenerened for her health, "Professor Dumbledore…died" he said very quietly and looking down.

"Potter I know he did! But no one said that he wasn't from the past!" Harry's head snapped up and looked at her in shock.

"Come with me." She said and led him away down the street.

"Rolos"

"Professor-"

"Not now Potter! He has some very important information for you." They both stepped onto the spiral stair case leading to the headmaster's former office. Professor McGonnagall knocked sharply on the door.

"Enter." Replied Dumbledore's voice, which resulted in Harry's eyes to bulge.

The former headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Professor Albus Dumbledore turned around to face him.

"Hello Harry. I'm afraid I have some bad news and some good news for you, and please do not tell me anything that has happened since we last spoke. I do not wish to spoil the future for myself," he said smiling.

"Sir?" Harry replied looking worried.

"No one has exactly died so you need not worry yet."

"Exactly? What do you mean by exactly?"

"Okay I must tell you that I haven't told before because if Voldemort had found out, she would be in very grave danger, but somehow has found out that," Dumbledore paused for a moment, "Harry, you have a sister."

"Come again?"

"Why didn't you just tell my present self?"

"Because I found out a day ago what had happened to her, and I thought your future self could use a vacation. She was killed by Voldemort about a year and a half ago, but," Harry gave him a look of hate and sadness," But I have more than one time turner," Dumbledore said with the famous twinkle in his eye that Harry missed.

"So….Do I get to meet her? How old is she? What's her name? Where does she live? If I get to go, are Ron and Hermione going too? What about sch-."

"Harry slow down."

"Where was she the night…." He asked trailing off.

"With her adopted parents trick-or-treating."

"Why didn't she go to Hogwarts? Or did she?"

"Your sister is a squib."

"Oh," he said looking very confused.

"Strange but yes, when she was first born I tested her with out your parents knowledge. So she has lived a completely muggle life – well not exactly," he said now absolutely beaming as he took out a muggle picture and handed it to Harry.

"I did some research before I came here."

Harry looked at the picture and his mouth dropped open. The picture showed a girl with a pony tail of blackish reddish hair laying on her bed with posters on her wall of – him? But wait, it didn't look exactly like him, but very, very close.

"Who is he?"

"Well you see, your famous in both worlds. Someone has written books about you and made movies, and well – she's obsessed."

"With me! So she knows I'm her brother?" Harry said almost hysterically.

"No, no of course not! But she does know your life very well – but your 7th book hasn't come out yet."

"Seventh?" Harry said looking very confused.

"Your seventh year at Hogwarts."

"Oh-but,"

"Now don't you want more of the basics?" Dumbledore asked obviously wanting to change the subject and Harry nodded.

"Her name is Alyssa Kelly Walker, and she was born about two years before you, half way through your parents seventh year."

"WHAT?"

"So they had to put her up for adoption?" Harry asked after Dumbledore had took the full body bind off of him so he could tell him the whole story with out interruptions or Harry throwing stuff.

"Yes, they tried finding her and no one had heard anything about her until about a week ago."

"So do I get to meet her?"

"Yes, I have already watched her, that's when I got those pictures."

"Am I allowed to tell her who I am?"

"If she figures it out, which I am positive she will – but don't tell her your related."

"Where does she live?"

"America in Southern California."

"Wait so how far back in time am I going?"

"About a month before your fifth year starts and you are to go and see me and stay under the invisibility cloak then I will give you more instructions."

"So old will she be when I go and see her?"

"17"

"How long am I going to stay? Where am I going to stay?"

"Her parents think that they were your parents friends and that they died and your staying with them now, you are to go to her school and – your going to have to change your appearance a little but when you meet her for the first time you don't have to.

Dumbledore handed Harry a glasses case and contacts case along with some luggage bags.

"She can help you with the contacts if necessary"


	2. Tennis!

A/N Hey this one is pretty much just introducing Alyssa

Alyssa was wishing that it wasn't the last week of summer - well it was for her and the rest of the band students, not the others.

She awoke to the phone ringing. She sat up right away and looked at the caller id. It was her friend Beth.

"Hey!" She said trying not to sound like she had been asleep.

"Hey you wanna go play tennis?"

"Yeah let me ask my mom, be right back."

"Okay."

Alyssa put the phone down and went out into the den where she assumed her mom was.

"Can I go?" She asked without hesitation since her mom was sitting next to the caller i.d.

"Yes but remember the car isn't working though so Beth will have to come pick you up."

"ok."

She went back to her room and picked up the phone.

"I can go if you come pick me up," She said trying to find her Adidas shirt and shorts.

"Okay I'll be there in five minuets."

"oh…okay," Alyssa said trying to really hurry now, "Bye"

Alyssa put her clothes on, grabbed her racquet and a bagel, and Beth was ringing the doorbell as she was putting her socks on.

"Hey Beth!" Alyssa said while trying to hold back her two dogs from licking Beth to death with one hand, a shoe, two water bottles (a/n well…I drink a lot), her racquet, andbag with the other.

"Hey, Gary and Justin are already there and Mandee'll be there soon with Alex too…..so you ready?" She said cocking her head.

"Yeah….barely."

Beth went and got in her car. Alyssa came slowly but eventually got all her stuff in the car.

"So have you finished the 6th book yet?" Alyssa asked and earned an annoyed look from Beth.

"No but I've finally started it."

After the conversation about the 6th book, which had happened about 3 times that week already, Beth turned up her music ("Save a horse ride a cowboy" and "Redneck Woman.")

When they got their Gary and Justin were sitting in Justin's truck and turned up their music to try and blare out Beth's "I love this Bar."

Not long after,they quit the battle of the stereos, because Alyssa had gotten out and started serving to an empty court and the old people on one of the other courts were giving them dirty looks, they played doubles; girls against boys till Alex and Mandee came.

Then Justin challenged Beth, they played for a good hour with some water breaks and still didn't notice anybody watching them.

After about a 20 minuet water break of sitting and talking, Alyssa looked around and noticed someone sitting on one of the benches, just watching her. Somehow she knew he was only watching her.

Alex noticed her staring at the benches.

"Something wrong Alyssa? Your staring at the benches like they're going to kill you or something."

Alyssa looked up at her and then back at the benches – where no one was sitting.

"Oh I was just daydreaming….You wanna go play singles?"

"Sure."

The two of them played for awhile while the others argued on whether to go to Starbucks, McDonalds, or Denny's for a good ten minuets before Alex, completely annoyed, threw her racquet and said she'd give them a free meal at her parents restraunt if they just shut up.


	3. Mrs Who?

Harry sat on his bed taking a break from packing. He picked up the pictures of his sister that Dumbledore had taken.

He noticed that her shirt had a picture of Sirius on it, which made him smile in spite of himself since Dumbledore had said that he was her godfather too, along with Lupin.

He also noticed her eyes, they were hazel on the inside, then turned to his emerald green on the outside.

He finished packing and wrote two identical letters to Ron and Hermione that said:

Want to go on a trip?

* * *

Harry sat on the hot bench watching the six people play tennis, two years before he was suppose to be. He wished that he hadn't been stupid and worn a black shirt. 

He sat there just watching her play for about an hour and getting a sunburn.

"Why does it have to be so bloody hot here?" he muttered under his breath as they all stopped playing and took a water break.

Finally, someone noticed him and it just happened to be his sister so he wasn't really worried about her seeing him. They both sat and just stared at each other till one of the other girls asked her a question and she looked away.

Alyssa sat very happily between Mandee and Gary eating her baked potato, but poor Alex ended up being their waitress ("Well it is her parents restraunt"Justin had said and Alex "accidentally" forgot to bring his food out to her for another five mins).

Everyone else ate and tried not to laugh at the looks Justin was giving Alex. After they finished eating they tried to pay but barley succeeded at it since Alex's parents were so nice.

On the way back to Alyssa's house Beth didn't talk much until Alyssa started a conversation very suddenly.

"So do you think there is any excuse that we could use to get out of band camp?"

"Erm…probably not."  
"What about…..hmm…"

"Shingles?"

"NO! Trust me I don't want to go through that again! I'd rather have band camp all year instead – who's car is that?" she said looking at the car in her driveway as Beth pulled up to the sidewalk in front of her house.

"I don't know, but call me if you want to play before band camp tomorrow, k?" Beth said obviously not caring about the mysterious car.

"Kay…." Alyssa got out of the car and ran inside and into her room before her mom could stop her, changed into her jeans, and grabbed the first shirt she could find (which just happened to be her Sirius shirt), and went to the den where she could hear her mom talking to someone.

Alyssa walked into the room and her mom looked up at her nervously.

"Alyssa! There you are, I was about to call Beth's cell phone. What took you so long?

"We went to Alex's restraunt for lunch." She said looking at the older lady sitting on the couch.

"This is Mrs.Williams."

"Hi," she said shaking her hand.

'Hello!" Mrs. Williams said smiling at her.

Alyssa went and sat down at the computer but faced the couch.

"So what's going on?" she asked looking at her mom.

"Well some reason one of my friends from college, who I haven't spoken to in years said in her will that she wanted me to take her son in if she died so….do you mind?"

"Uh no!" Alyssa was really surprised and tried not to act it.

"Oh don't worry! You'll like him he is your age too." Mrs. Williams said smiling at her again.

"So when should he be getting here?" her mom asked.

"Very late tonight around twelve since he is flying from England and all."

"Where in England?" Alyssa asked very interested now.

"From a place near London," she said and then winked at her.

"I wonder if she knows more about me then I think…" Alyssa thought.


	4. Beth, you're crazy!

Review please! Also from the last ch if you don't know what shingles are….just ask, cause no it isn't a typo - trust me...

Harry walked to Starbucks and got some cold coffee. He sat there for about an hour and a half just watching the cars pass by, and the people coming in and out of the coffee shop.

One he noticed looked like one of his sister's friends with another girl. They both were laughing and talking. They sat there for about 15 minuets doing that, then took to doing what he was doing. His sister's friend looked over at him, gasped, then turned around and whispered very loudly.

"Hey Kayleigh, you see that guy over there sitting by the window!"

"Beth, what in the world are you talking about?"

"The guy over there next to the window!"

"Uh Beth, no one is sitting next to the window."

"That guy-he was right there!"  
"Ah," thought Harry, "Thank goodness for the invisibility cloak."

* * *

The weird old lady explained some more things to Alyssa and her mom and asked if two of his friends could stay too but they weren't going to come until a couple of days before school started. Alyssa's mom said okay not really sure of the reason they were coming too, but gave up trying to understand.

"Yes his friends are a girl and a boy. So I'm sure it would be okay if the girl shared a room with Alyssa?"

"As long as she gets her own bed I'm fine with it."

"They've got plenty of money between then so I'm sure we can buy a bed. So is it all set then?" she said clapping her hands and looking at the both of them.

'Uh…yes," her mom said still trying to comprehend all that was happening. '

"Okay well here is my number if you have any more questions, because if I stay any longer I'm going to miss my next appointment," She got up and said "Ta for now!" and walked out of the house.

Alyssa went and looked out the window of her room to watch her leave. She got in her car and as she backed out of the driveway Mrs. Williams made a funny face and her hair turned – Pink?

"Tonks?" Alyssa whispered, eyes and mouth open very wide.

* * *

Harry left Starbucks after the 'Beth your crazy' incident. He decided to go back to the hotel room that Dumbledore had gotten him and Tonks.

When he got there she was laying down on her bed watching TV.

"Wotcher Harry."

"So how did it go?"

"Perfectly, but we still have," she looked at her watch, "Eight hours until we have to drop you off."

* * *

**STARLOVER88**

I think im going insane and im not joking

**SLYTHERIN GIRL**

You mean you weren't before? Lol

**STARLOVER88**

Ha ha no seriously! I'd bet all my hp stuff that Tonks was just in my house

**SLYTHERIN GIRL**

Yeah and my last name is Malfoy:)

**STARLOVER88**

Then how do you explain that 3 people our age are suddenly moving into my house, 2 boys and a girl from England?

**SLYTHERIN GIRL**

Exactly how many times DID you read the books? Cause mayb you are going insane from reading them 2 many times

**STARLOVER88**

Hey you've read them more than I have! sigh I gotta go and clean the house b4 they get here. I'll tell you how it went 2morrow

**SLYTHERIN GIRL**

Wait, so your not kidding? Lol

**STARLOVER88**

:) bye

Alyssa closed up all her stuff on the computer and started cleaning her room – which took until 10 that night and for once in her life she fell asleep with in seconds of hitting her pillow at 10:30; everything forgotten about the coming day because she was so exhausted.


	5. I's too early

A/N Hey everyone! Ok if I don't get some reviews soon…..I'm not going to post. So please review. I will even take flames.

Poke.

"Eh"

Poke.

"Ehhhhh"

Poke. Poke.

"No touchy!" Alyssa moaned burying her face farther into her pillows until the person started shaking her.

"Whaaa?" she looked at her clock "I's si'oclock" she slurred and put her face back down in to her pillow. The person turned her over. She kept her eyes closed.

"I's too early."

"Your worse than Ron."

"Excuse me?" she said after about 10 seconds of comprehending what the person said, then opened her eyes. She jumped.

"Who are you?"

"I was told you would be able to figure that out on your own."

"At six in the morning? You're crazy and plus I don't have my glasses on," she mumbled, "Wait! Who's Ron?"

The unknown person went over to her door and closed it, which revealed her Harry Potter picture covered closet door.

"Interesting," the unknown person said as she found her glasses and put them on. She gasped.

"Okay what the heck is going on! Are you the one staying with us!" She asked almost hysterically.

"Yep."

"Daniel or Harry?"

"Harry"

"Yeah right and I attend Hogwarts."

"Wingardium Leviosa."

She gasped yet again as she started floating to the ceiling. He lowered his wand and she fell back on to her bed softly.

"Ok before I completely freak out, want to tell me why you're here!"

"Nice shirt." He said smiling.

"Huh? Oh I forgot to change," She said looking at her Sirius shirt.

"Wait you didn't answer me!"

"Not allowed."

"Who says?"

"Dumbledore."

"This explains why I thought I saw Tonks yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"She got into her car as Mrs. Williams but somehow after she had backed out her hair was pink," Alyssa said rasing an eyebrow.

"She's not exactly discreet all the time is she? Then again your friend saw me in Starbucks."

"Who?"

"Beth, yeah she was with someone named Kayleigh who thought Beth was crazy cause I put the invisibility cloak on." He said smiling while Alyssa laughed, then frowned.

"How do you know who she was?"

"I was watching you and your friends play tennis yesterday." He said as he turned on the light.

"So you were the one staring at me? Cause that was kinda creepy," She said and patted the bed next to where she was sitting on it.

"So are you going to go around as Harry Potter cause you have no idea what that would do to my teasing."

"What do you mean by that!"

"I was already dubbed 'Harry Potter' four years ago by one guy which everybody else picked up on. I mean, I respond to 'Potter" now."

She laughed and he pretended to, which she noticed but didn't say anything.

"No I have to think of a good name along with Ron and Hermione," He looked up at her, "Got any ideas?"

"Well I know what NOT to have your name as definitely!" she said pointing to the actor names on one of her three movie posters.

"Exactly how many posters do you have of me?" He said smiling.

She frowned and counted in her head.

"Nine, but I only bought four of them." She said going red 'This is unbelievably weird and I cant believe that he is so easy to talk to!' she thought.

If only Alyssa had known he was thinking along the same lines….

(break)

"Is Alex there?"

"Yeah, just a minuet. May I ask who is calling?"

"Alyssa"

"Okay" Alex's sister said then yelled "ALEX! ALYSSA'S ON THE PHONE!"

"Hello?"  
"Can you come over?" Alyssa said not wasting any time.

"When?"

"Now!"

"Why?"  
"Alyssa what if she's a death eater?" Alex heard in the background

"If you had told me before we were going to have to do something to your hair we wouldn't be going through this now would we? Plus I'd trust her with my life."

"Alyssa who in the world are you talking to?"

"Long story. Can you just come over and help me?"  
"With what?"

"Erm…Hair emergency?"  
"Your hair? Right…."  
"No not exactly – but that's not the point. Can you come over now? PLLEAAASSEE?" Alyssa begged.

"Okay…I'll be there in a couple of minuets." Alex said very confused.

"You're in a very bad mood," Harry said.

"You woke me up at six and I'm exhausted. I obsess over my sleep more than I do over you," She said smiling and making him shut up (she had given up and told him exactly how much she was obsessed over him).

"Have you gotten your contacts in yet?" She said going back to being annoyed.

"I got one in," he said while trying to put the other one in but just dropping it. "Ugh! How do you stand doing this?"

"You have no idea how long it took me to get use to them."

"So are you going to actually tell Alex who I am?"

"Why not? It'll be kinda hard not to tell someone, and she'll know what to do with your hair cause I can barely do my own, let alone someone else's."


	6. Brady Murray

A/N Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated…..cause I could have (trust me I have been very bored) but I thought nobody was reading…..but since I got only one review hugs Harry Potter Ninja dedicate the chapter to her! Thanks, and once I get time (cause now I don't have as much) I will read your stories! Oh and to answer your question about if Alyssa would scream...i dunno...i'm pretty much basing her on me and im not much of a screamer...i probably would just end up staring at him lol

Ding Dong

"Alex!" Alyssa yelled and ran for the door.

Harry cut off her dogs from running to the front door by closing the door to Alyssa's bedroom door where they had been sleeping, then followed her to the door.

"Okay since when have you had a 'hair emergency?'"

"Since 'Brad Murray.'" Alyssa answered back using her fingers as quotes.

"Who's Brad? I don't know a Brad! And since when have you had BOYS in your house?" She shrieked spotting Harry and gasping.

"Also since when does Brad look like Daniel Radcliffe!"

"Okay first of all, Daniel really doesn't have glasses, a wand, or a scar."

"So you don't have a multi-millionaire in your house?" Alex asked looking disappointed.

"No, I have Harry Potter and next week I'll have Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger too."

"Right," she said slowly, "I finally think you've read the books too many times."

Alyssa looked at Harry. He sighed.

"What spell?" he said pulling out his wand.

"Accio! I haven't seen that yet."

"Alyssa, you've lost it!" Alex said looking at both of them like they were crazy.

"Accio glasses!" he said pointing his wand at Alyssa. Her glasses flew off her face and into his hands. He and Alyssa looked at Alex for while she looked like somebody had just slapped her. Finally she seemed to snap out of it.

"You know with anyone else I'd be surprised, but with you? Nope. Not surprised at all."

Alyssa took her glasses from Harry and put them on. "Hey! You got fingerprints all over them!"

"Scorgify."

"Thanks," she said holding them up to the light to inspect.

"So why do you have a hair emergency?" Alex said looking at Harry.

"Think what Kevin would say if he saw me with Harry."

"Ah yes, that would be interesting. So I'm doing his hair then?"

"Who's Kevin?" Harry said looking at Alyssa plainly confused.

"He's the one who calls me 'Harry Potter.'"

"Oh."

"Yeah, and teach him how to put in his contacts."

"Hey I got one in!"

"The key word is 'one' there, and it took you 30 minuets!" she responded rolling her eyes.

"So I get to do a makeover?" Alex said looking excited.

"Basically," Harry answered not liking the look on her face.

After making Alex swear that she wouldn't tell anybody about his true identity, and being convinced by Alyssa that she couldn't be a Death Eater or anything like that, Alex locked herself and him in the bathroom for over an hour. At which Alyssa jumped at the chance to get on the computer and put Phantom of the Opera in the Dvd player and listened while talking to 'Slytherin Girl.'

SLYTHERIN GIRL

So what happened?

STARLOVER88

I'm not crazy! But hp is! He woke me up at SIX! Right now he's locked up in the bathroom w/my friend who is giving him a makeover so he doesn't look like 'Harry Potter' anymore. Lol

SLYTHERIN GIRL

How do you know it is really him?

STARLOVER88

When you get 'wingardium leviosaed' out of bed, and then to prove it to my friend he 'accioed' my glasses off my face

SLYTHERIN GIRL

LOL! So what about Ron and Hermione?

STARLOVER88

Coming just b4 school starts and I haveta share a room w/hermione

SLYTHERIN GIRL

Have any books she's going to like?

STARLOVER88

Wow is she gonna be bored w/my books fast! Hmmmmm….i think I need to go to the bookstore

SLYTHERIN GIRL

Lol

"ALYSSA!"

STARLOVER88

Gotta go hear screaming coming from bathroom

"Alyssa! You have a straightener right?" called Alex from the bathroom.

"Yeah…" she responded slowly, very confused.

"Can I use it? His hair is just as hard to get to stay down as yours is!"

"Can I see what he looks like?"

"You have to wait!"

"But I," she paused trying to think of a good excuse, "Have to go to band camp!" Alyssa whined.

"No you don't that's next week!"

"So!"

"Go finish your 'Opera!'" She said laughing


	7. Why are you here?

A/N: yep I'm done puppy sitting, and man was it boring! But it was worth the $85. Oh and I made this longer since I havent updated in awhile and Thanks to my reviewers! I dedicate this chapter to them! Oh and review!

* * *

"So why exactly _are_ you here?" Alex asked as she attempted to straighten his hair though it was only about three inches long at the most.

"Not allowed to tell you."

"Why?"

"Not allowed to tell you."

"Why!" She said not that willing to give in.

"Why do you care?"

"Because she's my best friend."

"So what are you getting at?" he said and raised an eyebrow at her

"Never mind," she said looking annoyed.

"So what exactly are you going to do to me?" he asked trying to raise the mood.

"It's a surprise," she smiled . "Do you have some sort of potion or something that would make your hair stay down?" She asked as she pushed down hard on his head trying to make his hair to stay down.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, do you?"

"No."

She tried for about 10 more minuets in silence.

"Are you here to protect her?"

* * *

"ALYSSA!"

"What now?" she muttered and rolled her eyes. She paused the movie and got up for the sixth time. She got to the bathroom where Alex was standing by the closed door and gave her a dirty look.

"What now?" she repeated. Alex opened the door

"Wow"

Harry's hair was brownish blondish and spiked, with his gray colored contacts in, and no scar.

"Scar?"

"Dumbledore"

"Ah yes"

"So what'dya think Alyssa?"

"You definitely don't look like Harry Potter!" she then turned to Alex, "You have too much free time or something."

"What do your clothes look like?" Alex asked turning to Harry.

* * *

She went through all of his clothes and threw away over half.

"Don't worry we get them out of the trash later" Alyssa had whispered to Harry during Alex's clothes fit.

"How much money do you have?" Alex asked suddenly while examining a plaid shirt.

Harry started to answer, but Alyssa put her hand over his mouth.

"Mph-"

"We'll be right back," Alyssa said and pulled him out of the room and into hers, and closed the door.

"How much money DO you have?"

"Er…" he said as he pulled out his wallet and handed it to her. She opened it and saw that it was empty.

"I thought Tonks said you had a lot of money!"

"Look again"

"So it keeps refilling itself?" she asked looking very amused since when she had opened it a second time it was filled with lots of bills.

"Yep"

"Is there a limit?"

"Nope"

"That is good cause shopping is her sport."

* * *

After five very long hours of shopping, which included practically all the stores in town (even the formal and skate shops) Alyssa's dad came and picked them up on his way home from work. He dropped off Alex at her house then they went home since it was nearly 6:30.

When Alyssa got in the house she went straight to her room and fell on to her bed. She smiled.

"So do you like Alex's sport?"

Harry smiled also and went and sat down at her desk.

"I didn't know somebody with that short of legs could walk that fast.

"Me and Beth got yelled at by a security guard in a mall once cause we had to run to keep up with her. We covered the whole mall in 30 minuets, and that was after a tennis match mind you!"

"I thought you said shopping is her sport."

"Yeah then tennis," she responded laughing, still on her back staring at the ceiling.

"Hi mom"

"What do you two want for dinner?" her mom asked.

"Whatever you make is fine with me, Mrs. Walker," Harry said very politely.

"Alyssa?" She said turning towards her.  
"Food."

"What kind of food?"

"edible"

"What kind of edible food?" Her mom asked plainly irritated where this was going.

"Whatever you make is fine with me!" Alyssa said and smiled.

"Alyssa you're impossible" Her mom said and rolled her eyes, "Is salad okay?"

"Yep," Harry and Alyssa said in unison.

"How long did you three shop?" She asked noticing that Alyssa hadn't moved since she had walked in the room.

"Five very long hours," Harry responded.

"Well, that girl can shop. Dinner should be ready in about twenty minuets."

"Okay." Harry said since Alyssa didn't say anything.

Her mom left to go make dinner while they just sat there for a couple of minuets in silence.

"Sooooo…." Alyssa said slowly, "Wha'dya want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know, what do you do around here for fun?"

"We have a choice of about five things. Not to mention that we already covered shopping."

"What else is there to do?"

She lifted her hands above her face in the air and ticked off the things to do.

"Shopping, tennis, bowling, and going to the movies, but since there are no good movies, bowling and tennis."

"Tennis or bowling is fine with me."

"So do you want to meet more of my friends then?"

"Sure."

"Bowling it is then cause not many people like to play tennis in 110 degree weather." She said and he laughed.

Alyssa finally moved, and sat up leaning against her wall, facing her dresser which had her hamster and tarantula on it. She started giggling uncontrollably. Harry very confused looked at her and asked "What?"

"I haven't shown you Jamaica, have I?"

"No…who is Jamaica?" he said still completely confused. She tried to calm her laughing down but just ended up laughing harder.

"Jamaica" She laughed some more, "is my tarantula," some more laughs, "Just think of what Ron will do!"

"What? OH!" Harry said and started laughing too.

"He's not going to come in my room is he?" she asked between breaths.

"Definitely not! Don't tell him about it, let him figure it out!"

"Deal!" she said as the phone rang.

* * *

Another A/N: Hey also I really do have a tarantula named Jamaica. lol not to mentionI do torture my mom like that heh heh heh... 


	8. September

A/N hey y'all. Sorry I havent updated in forever (glares at band teacher) but whatever. I plan to post faster the more reviews I get (when I can that is….And my school starts so early 17 of August! Can you believe that? Not even 2 whole months of summer!) but I will have lots of band stuff sooo….. anywho enough of me talking about band, on with the story! Oh and if you want to know when I will be posting next I will try to put it on my profile when I think I can next! Oh and sorry this is short too!

Alyssa's mom came in the room and handed her the phone and said "It's Beth."

"Hello?"

"Alyssa? You will never believe who I saw at Starbucks!" she said very excitedly.

"Who?" Alyssa said pretending to be clueless, since she remembered what Harry had said. She motioned for him to pick up the phone on her desk.

"It was so weird! He looked _exactly_ like Harry Potter, but I guess it was Daniel Radcliffe but still!"

"Really? That's awesome! We must stalk him!" She said as Harry looked at her obviously scared about the stalking part. "Oh! I have some news too! But first you wanna go bowling tomorrow and meet my new friend?"

"Who's your new friend?"

"A foreign exchange student who's staying at my house."

&&&&&&&&&

"Your mum makes very unique salads," Harry said laying on Alyssa's floor next to her bed as his and Ron's room wasn't ready yet.

"That's because I'm allergic to half the things in regular salads," she sighed, "Ugh! I think someone invited September to go tomorrow. I really don't like her."

"Who's September?" he said curiously since he hardly knew anything about Alyssa.

"Okay first of all, I don't care what the prophecy says I will kill you if you fall for September," She said very seriously.

"You know about the prophecy?" he said quietly.

"Sorry shouldn't have said it that way," she turned over and looked at Harry on the floor very apologetically.  
"That's okay," he said thinking it will be a lot more difficult if she finds out she's his sister.

"She must be really bad if you put it that way."  
"The guys all worship her except one, and he just happens to be the one she has obsessed over since we were in 8th grade, I was best friends with her at one point, worst decision of my life I believe."

"What did she do?"

"Well mostly she's a compulsive liar and seemed to think I only needed one friend – her of course." Harry saw her roll her eyes by the light of her neon blue star lamp she had on.

"Anywho…you probably don't care about my life, its not exactly the most interesting thing on the earth, yours might be on the other hand, but definitely not mine."

'I'm sure it will be sometime soon….' Harry thought grimly

She sat up suddenly and got up and went to her cds and grabbed three and held them up.

"You want to listen to your theme song?" she said with a very big smile on her face.

**Harry Potter Ninja **Aww! You make me feel soo loved! And you review so quickly! I thank you!

**Milkshake gone bad **Please do me a favor…. Don't ever say that again! Just kidding. yeah….never seen the movie but have that part memorized….i play flute. And I don't torture my mom THAT much… lol

**Mei fa-chan **Once again, I feel loved! Thank you!

**nadine martinez** Thanks! He would be in his seventh year but due to a certain evil potions/ DADA proffesor….I had written it where he was going to come during christmas break, but since he wont be going to Hogwarts, the time frame is a little messed up (I wrote most of the story back around Marchish Aprilish). Oh and I know that Harry just turned 25, but were going to pretend he was born in 1990, so we can have more modern stuff in the story.


	9. Invisibility

**Thanks for the reviews! Got any questions on the story just ask I will be happy to answer them. And sorry for the wait!**

Alyssa was dreaming about Harry living in her house but for some reason there was a buzzing noise? Why is it so bright too? She opened her eyes just to close them right away because someone had opened her curtains. She tried opening her eyes again and saw Harry.

"Is this going to be some ritual of waking me up early? 'Cause 180 days of it a year is enough. What's with the alarm?"

"It's almost 10 o'clock!"

"Sleep is good," she said and turned over. He through the covers off of her.

"Noooooo!" she muttered

"I thought we were going bowling."

"The alley doesn't even open until 5! Have you ever even gone bowling before?"

"No."

"Don't worry we all suck anyway," she said sitting up and going to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got back he was sitting at her desk again with his feet up on her bed looking at the soundtracks

"So Hedwig, my old broom, Crabbe and Goyle's food, Lockhart, and Moaning Myrtle have their own theme song, but I don't?" he said looking at the mini poster of Dobby that came in the second movie soundtrack.

"Yep basically I meant your 'wonderful world' last night," she said grinning.

"Wonderful my caldron," he said rolling his eyes.

"So do you think we should get some more books before Hermione comes, cause I'm guessing that my books wont occupy her long," she said brushing her wet hair. He looked at her book cause which held mostly fiction, not nonfiction.

"If you want."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen"  
"I thought I was about two years older than you though."

"You are."

She turned around and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Time turner"

"So…. Why are you here? You protecting someone or something?"

"You could say that."

"Who?"

He just looked at her.

"If I guess the right person will you tell me if I'm right?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm….okay but first because my is so think and unmanageable, do you have some weird spell that would dry it so I don't waste an hour drying and straightening it?"

"Actually I do."

* * *

"Alex?"

"No."

"Maria?"

"No."

"Katie?"

"Nope"

"Natalie?"

"Who's Natalie?"

"Mandee?"

"don't think so."

"Beth?"

"No I don't even know what half of them look like."  
"Just give up Alyssa!" Alex said looking at a magazine in the small bookstore they were in.

"Okay what exactly does 'Christine' like? Just pick random books?"

"I don't know with this kind of books I guess," Harry said picking one up. "I could tell you if we were in Flourish and Blotts."

Alex sighed and looked up from her magazine. "Then why are we here?"

"Because there isn't anything else to do."

"Too true." She said and then turned back to her magazine.

"So exactly what day are they getting here?"

"Monday morning while your at band camp."

"Ugh….I don't wanna go!"

"Band nerd," Alex muttered and Alyssa hit her lightly.

"So! I can handle it for an hour a day but not ten!"

"Okay we have two hours to kill until bowling, what should we do?" Harry asked looking at his new watch Alex made him buy the day before, as they walked out of the shop and got into Alyssa's car.

"Hey, I got an idea," Alyssa said slowly while turning her head so she could see Harry, "Did you bring the invisibility cloak?"

* * *

"Hurry up!" Alex whined.

"Hey I was the one who suggested it!" Alyssa said laughing at how anxious Alex was to try on the cloak.

Harry walked into the room and threw it on top of Alex's head. She grabbed it before her head could become invisible and ran out of the room with it. Harry took Alex's place on the bed next to Alyssa and they waited for her to come back in the room.

"Well she's a tad bit excited." Alyssa said smiling.

"Are you back in the room yet?" Harry called out.

"Now I am!"

"Where's the cloak?" Alyssa asked.

"What do you mean? I'm wearing it!"

"Then…why can I see you?" Alyssa said slowly looking very confused.

"I can't see her." Harry said looking at Alyssa while Alex waved her hand inches from his face very wildly.

"Obviously," said Alyssa trying not to laugh, "So does this mean I can see things that are invisible?"

"I don't know," Harry replied watching where Alyssa was and grabbing a handful of cloak and pulling it off of Alex.

"Hey!" She said giving him a very dirty look. He put the cloak over Alyssa's lap which disappeared.

"Can you see your legs?"

"Oh no! Of course not!" She said very sarcastically. He stood up and put the cloak on.

"Still?"

"I can still see you…."

"This is craziness!" Alex said spinning around in a circle in place trying to see him and just ended up knocking into him making him stumble.

"I found you!" She said looking somewhere about a foot away from him.

Alyssa was laughing uncontrollably by this time. They all stopped though when the doorbell rang. Alyssa went to the window and looked out.


	10. Crambo

Hey you guys! Arent you lucky! Im doing 2 chapters today! You should feel **VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY** loved…..today is my last day of summer ever as a child! 2morrow school starts, and its my senior year! Is that not sad or what! I don't wanna grow up! Oh and Crambo….well…..yeah its weird….i did my best to explain it….if you still don't get it just email me.

"I believe it's 'Mrs. Williams.'" Alyssa said. Harry through the invisibility cloak on the bed then went and got the door while the other two followed.

"Who's Mrs. Williams?" Alex whispered, confused to Alyssa.

"Tonks."

"Who?"

"The one that can change her appearance at will with out a makeover."  
"Oh, her!" a look of comprehension dawning on her face.

"Wotcher Ha-Brad!" Tonks said as she spotted Alex.

"She knows." Harry said pointing to Alex.

"What do you mean?"

"Alyssa called her and she did my 'makeover'" He said rolling his eyes and Alex hit him.

"Hey Tonks."

"How did you know that I was Tonks!" She said almost hysterically staring at Alyssa.

"How often can old women change their gray hair to pink in your driveway?" she said grinning.

"You saw that? Remus is going to kill me!" she groaned hitting her forehead. She walked in and closed the door.

"So how do we know that your not a Death Eater?" She said and looked at Alex suspiciously.

"Ugh! How many times am I going to be asked that!"  
" Veritaserum? But how long does that last, cause we've got about ," Alyssa looked at her watch, "Thirty minuets."

"That's when your going bowling right?" Tonks asked looking at her.

"How did you know that?"

"Magic," she replied smirking.

"Ha, ha." Alyssa muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Let's do it." Alex said falling into a recliner and staring at the ceiling.

* * *

"Ok just to tell you September is going to be EXTREMELY flirtaous with you."

"And hanging off of you."

"And telling you to say really random things."  
"What? Why?"

"The accent."

"Ah."

"And Beth and September'll probably say something about Crambo."  
"Crambo?"

"Crambo, yes. Just nod and pretend you know what they're talking about."

"Why?"

"Ok I'll give you a very quick summary of Crambo…the actor who played Oliver Wood, Sean Biggerstaff, was in a band called Crambo. September is obsessed with Oliver and Sean. Somehow she got a hold of some Crambo stuff. I have no idea how she did it though since they are pretty much only known by the movie fans. In other words the band was never really popular."

"Okay…"

"In other words it's stupid." Alex said

"Pretty much, but it is still funny," Alyssa said then started quoting it in a perfect Scottish accent "Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding! OH! Ice cream man!" Alex and Harry looked at her like she was crazy.

"What! It really is funny…." She said as they turned into the parking lot and got out of the car.

"Feel free to go off on September again Alex." Alyssa said smiling.

"Wait, so what exactly is Crambo?" Harry asked looking confused.

"Never mind." Alyssa said shaking her head.

"Ah fashionably late." Alex said as she looked at her watch. They walked into the bowling alley and went into the arcade where everybody was.

"Alyssa!"

Kayleigh ran up to her.

"Hey! Oh Kayleigh this is Brad Murray. Brad, this is Kayleigh."

"Hi!"

"Hey."

Kayleigh walked over and tried dragging Beth away from watching Gary and Justin playing air hockey. While Harry was watching Kayleigh trying to do that, he heard Alyssa groan and then felt her put her forehead on his shoulder.

"What?" he asked turning to her worried.

"September."

He watched a girl who looked vaguely familiar walk straight past him and Alyssa with out looking at them and made a beeline to where Justin was.

"Hey Jay!"

"Hey what's up September?" he responded paying attention to the puck and not her.

"Nothing much." She said obviously irritated that he wasn't looking at her. Alyssa started hitting her head against the wall they were standing next to. Harry watched September do the same thing to Gary. Then turned to Alyssa who seemed to now be muttering to herself while leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked Alyssa as she came over from talking to Maria who had just arrived.

"Praying that September will call you a 'drama queen' again or that Justin will slap her." The three of them bust out laughing, but where interrupted when someone tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Who are you?"

eh thats kinda a cliffie...not really...whatever REVIEW!


	11. Hey everybody!

**Hey you few people who actually read this story! Today was the first day of school for me…..and let me tell you this….IT SUCKED! Gah! They completely messed up my schedual. I got nothing I signed up for….keyword _NOTHING_! Ok well I got band but that doesn't really count… but still oh and thanks HP Ninja for reviewing as always! Oh and yes she pretty much is a squib. She has two powers, the second one hasn't really been mentioned yet. Yeah and sorry about September as a name. I couldn't think of a better one. Well here you go! Here is the story (I don't have any homework! Ha ha!)**

Harry turned around to face whomever had tapped his shoulder.

"Hey September." Alyssa said.

"So who's your new friend?" she said eyeing Harry.

"This is Brad."

"Hello."

Her eyes lit up after she heard his accent.

"England." Alyssa answered before she could ask where from.

"Really? That is so cool! Do you like Harry Potter?"

"Er…." He said as she kept talking and started to drag him away by his arm, but Alyssa grabbed his other one.

"Do you like Quidditch? I like – "

"Why don't we go bowling now?" Alyssa said loudly interrupting September. They all went over to the counter to where the person working there was. When they got to the counter he turned around and Alyssa gasped and her mouth fell open wide.

"So how many will there be?" he asked. Harry elbowed Alyssa. She closed her mouth.

"Eleven" she responded still trying to hide her surprise that Lupin of all people was working at the bowling alley. She glanced at Harry who was just smiling.

They all paid and Lupin got them they're shoes. While they started to walk over to their lanes Alyssa asked "Why?" very quietly to Harry, but before he could answer everybody else decided they needed to talk to him.

"Hey so your name is Brad right?" Justin asked on Harry's other side.

"Yes, and you're Justin right?"

"Yep, and England right?"

"Of course," Harry replied smiling.

"So why are you here?"

"Foreign exchange."

Justin nodded. "So where are you stayin'?"

"Alyssa's along with my two friends, but they won't be here for about a week."

"Cool! Oh and by the way this is Gary." He said motioning his hand towards Gary. "So what grade are you?"

"Senior." Harry said.

"Me too," Justin said, "Everybody here is except Gary."

"So!" Gary said sarcastically.

Alyssa jumped as her cell phone started vibrating in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Alyssa? Hi its Katie, I can go bowling."

"Okay… can you come now?"

"Oh your there now? Oh I don't have a ride then."

"I can pick you up."

"Okay!"

"I'll be there in a couple of minuets. Talk to you there. Bye."

Alyssa went over to where Harry was being questioned obsessively by September.

"Hey Brad, let's go get you a ball," she said interrupting September's questioning. He looked at her like she had just saved his life.

"Okay," he said getting up and walking away quickly.

"That girl is mental," he muttered.

"Told you. So is she more obsessed with Quidditch than Oliver was?"

"Not yet, but she is definitely getting there."

"If only I could tell her that," she said smiling.

"Why?" he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Her cat's name is Oliver. Need I say more?"

"I'm not even going to ask," he said shaking his head.

"Okay I have to go pick up Katie, so I'll be right back."

"But I don't know how to bowl." He said as if he was trying to stall her.

"Have Alex teach you, and I'm sure she can keep September away since September is scared to death of her," she smiled at the last thought.

"But,"

"I did this so you could meet everybody!"

"But-"

"Okay you have freakin'-" she looked around to make sure no one was around quickly, "defeated so many dangerous," she hesitated as someone suddenly walked by, "_things_. Why do you want to go so bad? Surely you can handle a seventeen year old," she raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms looking into his eyes, which weren't on her anymore, but a little over her shoulder. She turned her head. Lupin was standing behind the counter nodding his head.

"What?" she said now putting her hands on her hips and looking between the two. Harry walked over to Lupin. She sighed loudly. Then called out from where she was still standing.

"Brad, I'm gonna tell Alex where I'm going."

She walked over to their lane. It just happened to be Alex's turn so she told Maria instead. She walked back over to Harry and Lupin who were still talking.

They stopped talking as once as she got there and looked at her.

"What? Okay well I'm going now whether your coming or not. Bye."

"She is very much like your mother indeed." Lupin said smiling at her as she walked away.

oh and i can probably get another one out tomorrow...sooo!


	12. That's why I'm here

**Hp ninja –** hey yeah hw gets a lot worse as you get older! I have a lot tonight cause I got my schedual changed but eh. Whatever. Ill do a bad job on it and then turn it in. they don't really notice when you do that (at least my teachers, since there are at least 35 kids in all of my classes since our school is way over full!) but yeah thanks for reviewing as always! I **_really_** appreciate it. And if you ever get bored enough or whatever feel free to email me (my email is on my profile). It will give me another excuse to procrastinate doing my hw 

Hey **Slytherin Girl/Kaida/****Sound-Ninja-Sith-Lord**! You forgot to mention that you are also the _original _Alyssa! (and for all u other people reading this, we really are internet friends and met because I read her quizfic! She saved me from going insane when I had the shingles) Hmmm….for the love of Voldemort…I think I will put you saying that in the story lol.

Well anywho…heres some more of the story….i don't think I will be able to get another ch out until next week since my mom wont be working anymore this week (since im probably not allowed to be doing this lol) so the next will probably be out tues. now to the story!

"Alyssa! Wait!"

"Are you going tell me why you want to go so bad that your leaving all those people who are here to meet you?" she replied giving him a dirty look.

"Yes."

"Get in then."

He obeyed and got in the car. She started it up and backed out.

"So…." She said glancing at him. He muttered something under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm protecting you."

"If I ask why will I get an answer?"

"I really don't think you want to know."

"Try me," she said as she turned on to her street, and then sent him a quick glare.

"Er…I thought we were picking up someone, not going to your house," he said stalling and confused.

"We are, she lives down the street." She said as she passed her house. "Tell me."

"Someone you know is or knows a Death Eater and your going to die or should I say you did die." He said quickly without looking at her. She looked a little shocked but quickly hid it.

"Did? Oh wait that's the whole time turner thing right?" she nodded "Okay tell me more later ok?" she said as Katie ran towards the car. He didn't get to answer, since Katie opened the door and started talking before he could.

"Alyssa!"

"Hey Katie! This is Brad, Brad, Katie."

"Hi Brad nice to meet you!"

&&&

"Oldies, Country, or P.O.T.O.?"

"What is poto?"

"Phantom of the Opera!"

"What is Phantom of the Opera?"

Katie and Alyssa gasped dramatically while Alex just rolled her eyes.

"That's like not knowing what Harry Potter is!" Alyssa said as she drove out of the bowling alley parking lot three hours later after picking Katie up.

"It tis a crime!"

"Can we listen to Oldies while I'm in the car?" Alex responded, sounding annoyed with the dramatics. "You have to drop me off anyway."

"Sure." Alyssa said looking a little down because of it, but obliged anyway. While listening to "Ain't no Mountain High Enough", Alyssa and Alex sang along for awhile . They then complained about September, and then school starting. But only Harry noticed that Alyssa was upset because she was good at hiding it while others were around.

"Bye Alex!" Alyssa said as she pulled up to Alex's house.

"Bye Alyssa, Katie, and Brad." She said emphasizing Brad.

"Bye"

"Phantom!" Alyssa said as soon as Alex closed the door. She turned to look at Katie in the backseat.

"Should I make it loud like the movie?"

In response Katie reached into the front seat and turned up the volume and hit play. (A/N: ok I had the lyrics in here too but your not suppose to put them on this website right?)

"So what kind of music do you listen to Brad?" Katie asked.

"I don't really get to listen to much music."

"That is SOOO messed up!" Alyssa said looking horrified.

"That would be weird living without music!" Katie said also looking horrified.

"I'll switch music cause this is kinda intense if you don't really get to listen to music much if you ask me." Alyssa switched to country after the song was over then she and Katie talked about music on the rest of the way home.

"Bye Katie. See you later!"

"Bye."

Alyssa didn't talk after that. She went to her room and laid on her bed, Harry followed.

"At least there is away for you to escape death right away." He said quietly. She sat up and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" he said smiling a little.

"So why do you all care if I die or not?"

Sorry bout the Cliffe you guys! But it is so fun to leave it that way (grins evily)


	13. Sleep is good

Hey you guys sorrry it took me so long to get this out, but always check my profile to find out when I will probably have one out! Well it's a good thing I typed a lot up the other day since I have tons of hw tonight but I love you guys so I did this anyway lol

**Hp ninja** – thanks for both of the reviews…..no I didn't know that I spelled that wrong cause I don't really ever spell or say it, I just say mins. lol oh and I emailed you on your homepage thingy…..cause I LOVE your icons on it! And nope sorry Alyssa doesn't find out for awhile…..when she does – well you'll see (im so evile!)

**Sound-Ninja-Sith-Lord** – POTO! Duh! Dun dun dun dun dun! Lol gotta love the phantomness! Hmmm….good idea about being attacked ….heh heh heh

Alyssa's mom came into Alyssa's room. She tried not to wake up Brad in the process but did anyway because once she shook Alyssa, she threw her pillow on top of him.

"Noooo..."

"Nope you need to get ready for band camp!"

"Six. Too. Early."

"Here I'll do it," Harry volunteered as Alyssa's mom tried again. Her mom smiled gratefully at him, then left.

"Hermione and Ron are coming today." He whispered in her ear. She sat up quickly and smiled at him.

"How is it that you have known me less than a week and you can already do what my mom has been trying to do since I was born?" she moaned rubbing her eye. He shrugged.

"SO what exactly are you doing today?" she said as she got off her bed.

"Stalking you with Ron and Hermione under the invisibility cloak."

"Ooo! Sounds fun!" she said sarcastically, "you can watch me make a fool of myself while marching!"

She went and took a shower and came back to him sitting on her bed reading "The Ultimate Unofficial guide to the mysteries of Harry Potter." He gasped while reading it.

"What? Are they that wrong?"

"Yeah!"

"It is the best one, sadly enough out of all of them." He looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? It is! So where exactly are you going to be when I'm doing band camp?"

"I said I was going to watch you under the invisibility cloak as he turned the page.

"So your going to sit and stare at me for ten hours?"

"Yep."

"How boring," she said and rolled her eyes. She picked up her bag and flute while he put the book in his bag that held his invisibility cloak and followed her to the kitchen.

"So what are you going to do today Brad?" her mom asked as they both sat down at the kitchen table.

"I was going to go to the airport and wait for Kristen and David."

"What time does it get in?"

"In an hour."

"You better hurry up and leave!" her mom said looking shocked that he hadn't left yet.

"Why? It only takes half an hour to get there!" Alyssa said

"But what if the plane gets in early?" her mom responded looking worried.

"Mom!" she yelled as the doorbell rang and her dogs started barking and running towards the door.

"I'll get it," Alyssa muttered glaring at her mom while getting up with Harry on her heels not wanting to be alone with Mrs. Walker in fear that she might start criticizing him again.

"Girls get back!" Alyssa yelled and closed the door to the kitchen so they couldn't get to whoever was at the door. She opened the door and gasped.

**Who can it be? Cliffe! (kinda not really once again lol)**


	14. Christine and David

Howdy! I'm sorry that yesterday's chapter wasn't long…I had a lot of homework. Oh and did I ever mention that the REAL Alex made up Harry, Ron, and Hermione's make overs? (I made Ron wearing Adidas though…..I'm just as obsessed with that as I am w/hp) Yep! She did…anywho…..oh guess what I'm listening to! MUSTANG SALLY! HECK YES! Oh and when I remember I think I'm gonna have a quote for every ch now! Ok my dad said this last night on the phone….

"Life is short, eat dessert first." And you better believe I am holding him to that!

**HP Ninja** – aw! I'm sorry that I didn't do much. It was either something or nothing…..so you got something. Don't worry this one will be longer. I promise! I might even get 2 chapters out today since I got so many people reading it yesterday….

**Sound-Ninja-Sith-Lord** – heh heh your right! Its HG&RW!

-**KattyKoo**- - THANK YOU! The plot will get much more interesting soon…I have lots more weird twists…..

* * *

"Brad!" yelled Hermione and hugged him. She had her hair straightened and was wearing a tank top and shorts. Ron was standing behind her with Tonks, who was Mrs. Williams again. Ron was wearing shorts and had an Adidas shirt on and his ears were pierced and had black hair.

"Calm down Christine! You act like you haven't seen him in three months!" Ron said grinning at Harry then muttered "Not 24 hours," which Harry and Alyssa laughed at and Hermione glared at him.

"SO why you here early?" Harry asked as they followed him and Alyssa in.

"Got an earlier flight!" Hermione said happily and then looked at Alyssa.

"So you're Alyssa? It's so nice to meet you!"

"You too _Christine_!"

Hermione smiled.

"Hey David," Alyssa said smiling, and he smiled back.

"Oh hello Mrs. Williams! You two must be David and Christine!" Alyssa's mom said as she came into the room. She shook all three of their hands.

"Would you all like some breakfast?"

"Oh no I must really be going." Tonks said looking at her watch. Alyssa's mom looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Oh no thank you, we just ate." Hermione said politely.

"Don't you have band camp?" Harry said raising his eyebrow at Alyssa who quickly looked at her watch.

"UGH!" she moaned and grabbed a bagel and her stuff then yelled. "You guys wanna ride somewhere?"

"Wal-Mart, so we can get another bed?" Harry yelled back.

"Okay lets go!" she said rushing past him and the others and out the door to the car.

"I will check in later this week, Mrs. Walker," Tonks said following Alyssa out the door. Ron and Hermione put their stuff in Alyssa's room then they all left.

* * *

"Hey look she has the same knees as you!"

"And is just as uncoordinated as you on the ground too! Hey you know I was kidding!" Ron said as he massaged his arm where Harry had hit him. They were sitting on top of the building next to the band room that the band was marching between.

"She looks so serious! No pun intended," Hermione said looking appalled that she had said it.

"good thing she's the only one who can see us. Who else besides Moody's eyeball can see through invisibility cloaks?" Ron said fidgeting slightly.

"Gryffindor could," Hermione said softly. They all fell silent and watched the drum major.

"Band parade rest! Band aten' hut! Left face! Left face!"

Alyssa turned as she was told, but gasped as she saw three people waving to her from the next roof. September looked at her funny and she quickly turned it into a cough.

"Band aten' hut!"

"KHS!" the band yelled mostly as one.

"You all have an hour for lunch!" Mr. Lever, the band director said into his headset mic. "Be back at 1 o'clock, then we will be inside, going over music for the stands! Band aten' hut!"

"KHS!"

"Band dismissed!'

"HUH!"

"Alyssa!"

She turned to face Beth and Kayleigh, who were also calling over some other people.

"You wanna go to lunch?" Beth asked as soon as Alyssa, Gary, and Justin were near enough to hear her better.

"Sure," Justin responded and Gary nodded.

"I would but I have to go home cause my mom wanted me to help clean the kitchen before Brad's friends got here." She said while Harry was behind the rest of the group nodding and motioning her on.

"Ok, bye then. If you change your mind we'll be at Denny's!"

* * *

"So where'ya wanna go?"

"Is your mom at work?"

"Yeah, why don't we actually go to Wal-Mart? 'Cause we do need beds cause no offense or anything Hermione, but I don't share my bed."

"Yeah she is very protective of her bed and is very obsessive about her sleep."

"Why is you car so small?" Ron said looking around and obviously not paying attention to the conversation.

"Because my dad didn't put a enlargement charm on it," she said rolling her eyes.

"You are going to have to get use to all this muggle stuff soon Ron!" Hemione said looking concerned.

"Wal-Mart is fine" Hary said as Alyssa turned to him for an answer since Ron and Hermione were bickering.

"Wal-Mart it is."


	15. Hearing

Thanks to the reviewers as always! We're finally getting into the more interesting part of the story now! Yes I am excited! Oh and just to tell you if I was doing tennis this year you wouldn't be reading this now SO feel loved…..stupid bath tub….(LONG story short, I fell out of my gparents bathtub and sprained my elbow this summer, hence why im not playing tennis lol). anywho cant think of anything else to say...

* * *

_Miss Patty's ballerinas are practising walking around with books on their heads_  
**Miss Patty**: Now, walk smooth. That's the new Harry Potter on your heads. If they should drop, Harry will die, and there won't be anymore books. – From the Gilmore Girls

* * *

About an month later they had all gotten use to each other and Alyssa had even gotten use to being followed everywhere by Ron, Hermione, or Harry. She even had at least one of them in all of her classes except band. Hermione had even joined the tennis team with her.

STARLOVER88:

Hey! How are you?

SLYTHERINGIRL:

Good. You?

STARLOVER88:

Eh. Ron is sooooooo appliance challenged.

SLYTHERINGIRL:

Really? What happened?

STARLOVER88:

He took my Discman of seven years and somehow managed to break it. He also took all of my cds, and let me tell you – there's a lot!

SLYTHERINGIRL:

Wow how weird! I'm sorry! Is he going to buy you a new one?

STARLOVER88:

No! it makes me so mad! Now I cant listen to music on the bust trips for tennis! Just hours and hours of listening to Mandee and Hermione comparing notes from class and her making me do my homework, mind you it's hard without music! gives Ron evil eye

SLYTHERINGIRL:

Lol

* * *

"Argument of the accents….AGAIN!" Beth said and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Second time in the last half hour!" Alex said also rolling her eyes.

"Will they ever give up!" Mandee said and hit her forehead with both of her hands resulting in her dropping her tennis racquet. Alyssa sat down on the court cross-legged.

"WALKA' Run a lap 'round the cou't!" Yelled their coach interrupting Hermione's arguments on how to properly hit a forehand.

"OH my goodness!" She moaned and ran the lap trying to block out the English and Jamaican accented yelling.

"Maybe you should start yelling in Spanish Alex. It'll add another accent." Alyssa said once she finished running her lap.

"Yeah go 'Ricky Ricardo' on them!" Mandee said excitedly. The people who had been listening laughed which their coach heard.

"NO TALKIN'! All of you go down to 'ta track and run a lap!" he said pointing to them, "You too!" he said pointing at Hermione. "You nee' to act as a team, so 'un togehta'!"

After the extremely long practice which had three more arguments between Hermione and the coach, they finally were allowed to leave. Hermione complained the whole way home about how he was such a bad coach. Alyssa didn't pay attention but just smiled and nodded when she guessed it was appropriate.

Once they got home Alyssa ran into Ron and Harry's room.

"Ron, Hermione wants you!" you said faking happy.

"What about?" he said looking confused but got up and went to find her.

"Yes! She can complain to someone else now, AND I can steal back my cd player!"

"It's under the bed," Harry said laughing.

"Thanks Harry!" she said happily pulling it out from under the bed along with her cds.

"How many battles of the accents were there today?"

"Five almost six," she said attempting to put her cd player back together. "Any chance of getting some help?" she said with a handful of pieces of her cd player.

"Reparo."

"Thanks!"

"Oh, by the way, is that a sticker of Hedwig?" he said pointing to the front of the cd player.

"Yep!" she said happily.

"Wow…obsessive."

"Hey at least I'm not like that girl who was only wearing a towel and stalking Daniel Radcliffe!"

"Ok, you have a point."

"Heck yes."

"ALYSSA?"

She ran into her room and put her cds and cd player behind her tarantula's cage, just as Ron was walking into her room.

"Yes?" she smiled sweetly.

"That was – " he started.

"That was, _what _Ron?" Hermione said from behind him aiming a death glare at him.

"Nothing…" he muttered and gave Alyssa a death glare of his own, then following Hermione into the living room, who lectured him the whole way. Alyssa then started to do her homework with her head phones only on one ear, so she could hear if Ron was coming. After awhile Harry came in and did his homework with her. After about five minuets, he finally asked what had been nagging at him.

"Why don't you have your headphones on both ears?"

"So I can hear if Ron is coming to steal my stuff again."

"But he's on the other side of the house."

"I know what each person's and animals footsteps sound like," she said still doing her homework and acting like it wasn't important.

"Wow your good, that could come in handy. Especial-" she interrupted him by putting her index finger to her mouth and pausing her cd player. Then suddenly grabbed all her cds and cd player and stuffed them behind her tarantula's cage and went and sat down on her bed, while acting as if nothing had happened. After about five seconds Ron walked into her room a couple of feet looking wearily at her tarantula's cage, but spotted her bright red cd case.

"Accio c-ump! Hey!" he yelled since Alyssa had thrown a pillow at him and made him drop his wand.

"I've got nine more pillows AND my history book where that came from!" she said with one of her butterfly pillows in her hand ready to throw.

"Did you ever think of asking Ron?" Harry said trying not to laugh.

"Follow the spiders! Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?" Alyssa said mimicking Ron while making her butterfly pillow fly, which resulted in a very dirty look from Ron.

"Hey you never asked cause I would have said yes!" she said now standing by her dresser pretending to open the cage.

"Okay! Okay!' Ron said giving her a panicked look thinking she really was going to open the cage.

"Amazing, she has no magical powers, yet she can over power you," Hermione said standing right behind Ron, who tensed up noticeably.

"Probably 'cause I've got a certain series of books and an internet friend to help me if I need help getting info. on you guys," Alyssa said examning her nails and smirking.


	16. Boys

Well anyway I don't have as much hw tonight, so I don't know how much I will get out today, hopefully a lot! But I have a stupid flute sectional tomorrow and I have to practice POTO sooooo eh. Oh and always check my profile to see when I cant update on my regular schedule thingy!

HP Ninja – yep I have seen potterpuppets! Alyssa/slytheringirl/Sound-Ninja-Sith-Lord told me about it too! It is really funny! Have you ever read 103 ways to annoy Lord Voldemort? Yeah and thanks about the elbow….I actually did it at the very end of June but I still cant pick up heavy stuff and such with my right arm (like my backpack, rolls eyes) yeah… I miss tennis but oh well, writing is more fun!

* * *

Quote! 

"This is the starting,it is starting now, now would be the time it is starting, STARTING now, it is starting now! Thank you.  
(flute music and then cut)" – Gregor McKay, of Crambo

ok I know it doesn't make sense, but there is a good reason for that….they were drunk when they recorded it! But it is still hilarious once you can understand the Scottish accent….

* * *

A day later at about 7:30 p.m. they all found themselves back at school on a Friday, pretending to care which team had the football.

Both Alyssa and Harry didn't feel right. With Harry he felt like something bad was going to happen and Alyssa felt just flat nervous which she had never felt at a football game since she had NEVER cared if her school won or not, and marching at halftime had ever made her feel like this. Neither told anyone about their feelings, with the exception of Harry telling Ron and Hermione of course since he was usually right about these things. Even though Alyssa told no one it didn't go unnoticed though. She wondered if she was nervous because she was sitting next to September or if Kayleigh and Beth were quiet for once, but then again Beth was sick.

"Something wrong?"

Alyssa looked around trying to figure out who had talked.

"Huh? Oh no just – don't feel good I guess."

"Nothing new then, just the usual Alyssa!"

"Ha, Ha September, very funny. Just because I'm always sick doesn't mean anything," she said in mock annoyance.

"Did you like question ten, Moony? Loved it, Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question." September began.

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs? Think I did." Said Alyssa, then they both said together "One: He's sitting on my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: He's name is Remus Lupin."

"Wow, we were obsessed, weren't we?" Alyssa said grinning and looking towards Harry making sure he didn't hear what they had just said.

"Yep," she replied noticing who Alyssa was looking at, "So what's it like living with three English teens?"

"Can you say entertainment with that accent?"

"Yeah and Brad is so cute! So is David," she said almost dreamily, while Alyssa tried not looking disgusted or bust out laughing when she thought of what they would say when she told them.

"So do they have girlfriends?"

"You know, they do but I do know somebody that likes you!" Alyssa said coming up with a plan. September's eyes lit up.

"Really? Who?"

"It's – oh wait, but aren't you still going out with Chris?"

"No!" She responded a little to quickly.

"Well then," Alyssa said smiling slyly, " I might just have to go talk to this person won't I?"

"Who is it?" she said eagerly, but all Alyssa did was get up and put her finger to her lips and walk away, while leaving a very confused flute player to look like an idiot, since she was the only one of the whole band sitting and not playing the fight song besides Alyssa. She walked over to the where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting and poked Ron in the chest with the end of her flute.

"Hold this. Drop it, you die. I'm getting revenge." She said in a tone none of them had ever heard come from her before. She walked away quickly. Harry climbed over Ron and Hermione quickly while muttering, "Not good, not good, looks like Sirius when Snape was mentioned."

Potter's aren't exactly known to think rashly – all the time.

* * *

Ok, ok I know this is a really short chapter, but that was the best way to end it. I will most likely have another one out today! 


	17. Ben

Anywho…so here is the other chapter! And thanks to Hp Ninja who has already reviewed even though I only got the other ch out about a half an hour ago! oh and where did you find the How to Agiate someone who doesn't like Harry Potter thing! Could you email it to me or something? And yes Crambo is funny! Heh heh heh! Okay and this chapter's is from Lilo and Stitch cause it is just so funny AND Lilo and Stitch 2 is coming out on TUESDAY! (Its probably my fav Disney movie….Stitch is my second fav. Disney character, Meeko is first!)

Oh and once again always check my profile to see when i can update!

* * *

Hula Teacher: Lilo, why are you all wet?  
Lilo: It's sandwich day. Every Thursday I take Pudge the fish a peanut butter sandwich...  
Hula Teacher: "Pudge" is a fish?  
Lilo: And today we were out of peanut butter. So I asked my sister what to give him, and she said "a tuna sandwich". I can't give Pudge tuna.  
(whispering)  
Lilo: Do you know what tuna IS?  
Hula Teacher: Fish?  
Lilo: hysterical It's fish. If I gave Pudge tuna, I'd be an abomination. I'm late because I had to go to the store and get peanut butter 'cause all we have is... is... Stinkin' tuna!  
Hula Teacher: Lilo, Lilo, why is this so important?  
Lilo: (calm) Pudge controls the weather.  
Myrtle: "Your Crazy!"

* * *

Alyssa was looking through the stands and racking her brain frantically while trying to think of someone who would help her. She couldn't see or think of a single person – until she spotted Ben. 

"Hey what's up Ben?"

"Alyssa!" he said jumping and turning away from his friend who was in the middle of a sentence.

"Remember how you wanted me to go to homecoming with you?"

"Yeah…" he said grinning and looking her over.

"Stupid question," she muttered and then said, " I will on one condition…"

* * *

Harry tried his best to catch up with Alyssa but was pushed out of the way by some freshman. When they finally moved out of the way he couldn't find her for a couple of minuets. Then when he did spot her, his jaw dropped. She was sitting with none other but the last person he had expected. The guy who asked her out daily and harassed her. 

'This can NOT be good,' he thought once again and ran the rest of the way up the bleachers to where she was.

"Who are _you_? Her boyfriend?" Ben said. She turned around and saw Harry sitting next to her.

"No that's Brad, he's a foreign exchange student living in my house, so you willing to do it?"

"Of course!"

"What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" Harry hissed in her ear.

"Revenge!" she hissed back.

"Good! After half time go and talk to her okay?"

"Okay." She got up and started to walk away with Harry.

"So why did you follow me?" Alyssa asked almost ecstatic.

"Because you looked like what Sirius did when Snape was mentioned. What _are _you doing?"

"Revenge on September, I know what I'm doing is harsh but someone needs to do to her what she does to everybody else."

"And what would that be?"

"A heartbreak. Wow do you have any idea how many songs could fit what the relationship is going to be like?" she said almost dreamily, "You've got embrace your inner Marauder Brad!" she said starting to skip but there were to many people in the way so she stopped. "Bloody – Ugh! It's almost half time gotta go!" she said looking at the scoreboard and noticing the band had already left. She hurried to Ron and grabbed her flute from him and gave a quick "thanks!" and ran off.

"So what is she doing?"

"You don't even want to know."

* * *

As they marched off the field after finishing playing. That nervous feeling was stronger than ever, almost to the point that she was nauseous. 

She hurried past all the other band members trying to find their friends, and went to Harry and Hermione since Ron was off getting some food. Hermione didn't turn away from Harry right away to look at her so she glanced at her feet, and froze when she saw somebody in a cloak under the stands.

* * *

"Does she look okay to you? She looks almost sick!" 

"She doesn't look quite right, but I'm sure she's okay!"

"She looks fine to me. I'm going to go and get some food, you want anything?"

"We're talking about Alyssa's health and all you can think of is food?"  
"And you call me the over protective brother? You're mental," Ron said and left.

"I'm sure she's fine Brad, I've seen her worse."

"You have! When?"

"Wrong choice of words," Hermione muttered as Alyssa sat down next to her.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," she replied and rolled her eyes as she felt Alyssa tense up.


	18. We're failing the 'not so obvious' look

Hey everybody! Yep it's FINALLY Tuesday! Thanks for all the reviews, and everybody who reads this and doesn't review….PLEASE REVIEW! Well anyway….always check my profile as always when you want to know when I am going to update, erm…oh! Guess what? LILO AND STITCH 2 is out today! YAY! Ok now that I've got that done here is the quote! I finally figured out the song I was thinking about when I wrote Alyssa saying"Wow do you have any idea how many songs could fit what the relationship is going to be like?" in the last chapter, and today it is going to be the quote! (and obviously I don't own the song, and I didn't write the words and I'm not Jo Dee Messina, and I suggest for you to go look up the rest of the lyrics if you don't know the song)

* * *

"Somebody's gonna give you a lesson in leavin  
Somebody's gonna give you back what you've been givin  
And I hope that I'm around  
To watch them knock you down  
Oh, Its like you to love them and leave them  
Just like you loved me and left me  
Its like you to do that sort of thing  
Over and over again  
Your a foolhearted man." 

Foolhearted Man – Jo Dee Messina

* * *

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked and turned to a very pale Alyssa, who just pointed under the stands. Hermione looked, and in turn started poking Harry, his face darkening. 

"So I'm guessing they aren't on our side?"

"I don't believe so," Harry answered, "Come on, let's go. Christine get David and hurry!"

Hermioned hurried away and Harry practically dragged Alyssa out of the stands.

"Okaaaay, if we're going for the 'not obvious' look, we're failing miserably." Alyssa said while Harry slowed down.

"There is somebody up there in a cloak."

"Where? I don't see anyone!" Harry said looking around desperately.

"Invisible then I'm guessing, long blond hair, skinny, so I'm going to guess Malfoy."

Harry groaned and took her to a place that was out of most people's sight.

"More people in cloaks, not to mention they are surrounding us Harry." She muttered hurriedly.

"Give me your flute."

"Excuuuuse me? What are you going to do with it? Hit them over the head and pretend your 'little bunny foo-foo'? I don't think so."

"Portkey!"

"But!" she said looking at him and giving in to the glare he was giving her, "Ugh! Fine." She handed it to him.

"_Portus_, touch it – **_now_**."

She did as she was told.

"Where are we going?" He started to answer but somebody started to hit a cowbell extremely loud at the same time someone yelled "POTTER!"

Alyssa looked up at Harry, just as she felt like she was being pulled forward and saw that his face was fearful.

* * *

They both fell in a heap, but Alyssa had her arm lifted high with her flute in it, making sure it wasn't hurt. They both looked around. 

"I win! You do realize that we're in the band room right?" she asked inspecting her flute for damage.

"Put your stuff away, we've got to go, I'll be right back."

"Okaaayyyyy…" she said very uncertainly, but did as she was told. Harry disappeared with a pop. She took off her uniform and hurriedly put it up, being left in just shorts, a tank top, and she traded her marching shoes for her flip-flops. She had been done for about 30 seconds when there was a pop and Harry appeared in front of her.

"You ready?"

"yea-" she started to answer but was interrupted with a crash and shout of "YOU ARE BLOODY CLUMSY PETTIGEW!"

"I believe that is our cue to leave?" Alyssa whispered. Harry took her watch and made it into another portkey.

"_portus_"

Alyssa felt for the second time, the weird, being pulled forward feeling just as the door was busted down.

"Where are we?"  
"You've lived with me for over a month and yet, you still don't have a clue what the end of my street looks like?"

He cursed.

"Hey none of that now! It's not like it is that far of a walk, five mins. tops!" she complained as she helped him out of the bush he had landed in.

"Exactly how many portkeys have you made?"

"Counting today? Two."

"Pretty good considering… So where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They should be at your house by now, and I bet Hermione is having a fit."

"I can only imagine," she said as they started to walk home, very fast. They didn't talk because every time Harry tried, Alyssa put her finger to her lips. Then after five times of trying to talk to her she finally mouthed. "Slow down, possibly being followed."

Harry's hand tightened around his wand. He didn't hear anything, but he knew she had amazing ears. 'probably something to do with Prongs?" he thought. He turned his head slightly and she nodded. They both turned around suddenly, his wand at the ready.

* * *

Heh heh! see this is a definate cliffy! ha ha! 


	19. cats

I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT I LEFT YOU GUYS ON THAT CLIFFY! I had to have my friend over to work on Econ. hw which was pretty much math (YUCK!). Yeah and we finished with only a half an hour left over and I usally spend about an hour typing all that stuff up for just one chapter….SOOoo…..yeah anywho, oh! And there is a chance I might not be updating as much cause I might end up as a tennis manager! I'm excited! 'cause I really am only gonna miss going to the out of town games, cause that's when I getta talk to my friends the most(4 hours on a bus. 2 hours each way…but that means I can get the story written sooner)! But yeah, and the coach cut all of the non-returning seniors and juniors cause he wants the team to be new or whatever. That really sucks! Ok and with this chapter let me add that I was convienced that Ginny was an animagus cat. That was before the sixth book came out though, because in the fifth book there were at least 2 times that JKR described her actions as cat like. Oh and thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Also once again I am so sorry for leaving you on that big of a cliff hanger! And check my profile as always to see when I'm gonna update next, cause I put on there I couldn't! Oh and send my prayers out to all of you that are we're in Katrina's way! Oh and i seriously just got another review probably with in the last hour (thank you!) and no, sorry I don't think there is a way for me to type any faster. I am sooo sorry, cause i wish i could too!

* * *

Hmmm….I think I will do another Crambo quote….just because they are hilarious, and just to tell you they **_weren't_** drunk when they did this one…..and I didn't spell o'clock wrong…that is what it sounds like with a Scottish accent! And 'Chuckle' is actually pronounced 'trickle'.

* * *

"One a'clock, two a'clock, three a'clock rock, four a'clock, five a'clock, seven a'clock Chuckle! Eight a'clock, nine a'clock, ten a'clock. We're gonna rock until ten a'clock, then we're gonna have to go home, cause it's kinda late and have to go to bed, and eat, no drink some hot chocolate, and eat some waffles. Cakes! And I want Cake!" – Paul Kelly (I think or it's Gregor Mckay again…not sure, all the same it is from Crambo)

* * *

Alyssa gasped. She knew she had good hearing but –

"It's only a cat?"

Harry snorted. "Not just any cat, your brother is going to kill you." Alyssa gave him a confused look and then looked back at the cat.

"Ginny?"

"What do you mean 'it's only a cat?'" She said dusting off her black robes and smiling at Alyssa then saying, "Nice to meet you."

"You too, but this is getting really weird now."

"You have really good hearing."

"Erm…thanks I guess."

"Come on, we still have to get you home," Harry said grabbing Alyssa's arm and dragging her forward.

"Okay, Okay!"

They walked on for a while longer then Alyssa stopped suddenly.

"I hear something," she whispered. Harry gave her a questioning look and she pointed to the next yard. Ginny turned into her cat form and ran ahead into the next yard.

"Hey kitty! You lost?"

"It's Katie," Alyssa whispered so they both started walking again.

"Alyssa! I thought you had a football game!" Katie said as Alyssa and Harry walked into her range of view.

"I did, but it's a really long story," Alyssa looked at Ginny in Katie's arms purring.

"I see you've found my cat!" Harry said from next to Alyssa smiling.

"Yeah, she's real sweet! What's her name?"

Harry tried to think of a name quickly, but Alyssa bet him to it.

"Oh, her name is Chandra, it means 'moon like.'"

"Aw, how nice!" Katie said still petting her. Harry was getting nervous.

"Well we need to go before her parents start worrying," he said taking Ginny out of Katie's arms.

"Bye Katie!"

"Bye!"

There were no other problems on the way home, but when they got to the house, something seemed to be wrong. Alyssa unlocked the door and Ginny went into check in cat form, but ended up being chased out by Skittles and Scamper. Alyssa caught Skittles and picked her up while Harry caught Scamper. Tonks came out of the house following the dogs.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" she said almost hysterically as Ginny changed back.

""They're not here?" Harry said looking surprised.

"NO!"

"Ok, Ginny stay here. Harry come with me!"

"But!"

"Remember? No magic!" he said pointing to Alyssa who muttered "At least I can see through invisibility cloaks."

Harry put Scamper down and then he and Tonks apparated.

"Soooo…I'm guessing you're the future Ginny?" Alyssa said as they walked in her house and closed the door.

"Yep – wait! You can see through invisibility cloaks?"

"Yep, so how long are you staying, cause there isn't much more room in this house." She said laughing, but the laughter not quite reaching her eyes.

"I honestly don't have any idea," Ginny replied not really paying attention to the conversation. "I really don't want to just sit here helpless."

"Me either, then again I do it all the time since I'm only a muggle," Alyssa said and rolled her eyes. She went to the couch and laid down on it with Skittles.

"That must be tough."

"The whole being able to hear things helps though."

"I wouldn't mind that, I think my mom has it, I mean whenever I try to sneak some food out of the kitchen some food out of the kitchen – BANG! There she is yelling at me to put it back."  
"Poor Fred and George."

"Yes, they do have it kind of hard, but I help them a lot. You're their age aren't you?" Ginny asked sitting on the coffee table next to the couch.

"Hmm…I guess so, never thought about it. I wouldn't mind meeting the rest of your family though, but I doubt I will need that much protection," she rolled her eyes, "So if I ask you why you all are protecting me, will I get an answer?" she asked sitting up and looking at Ginny.

"They haven't told you!" she asked looking genuinely surprised.

"Erm…no?"

"Ok well I'd love to tell you but its not my place."

"Figures, wanna play a prank on them or something? That should get our minds off everything hopefully."

"Okay, what do you want to do?"


	20. Wha' Cookin?

Ok you guys….feel loved cause this is the longest chapter yet (i think)! But with this long chapter comes some bad news for you guys, good news for me…..I am one of the tennis managers now SOOooo I cant update as often….i really don't have time to right now, but hey whatever, I really don't want to do that bloody essay! So thank you for the reviews (am I allowed to thank you guys for that now or what? Im confused on that new rule thing) anywho check my profile once in a while to see when I can update, cause I will most likely have it on there when I can! Ok well i still havent had dinner and its (looks at clock) 8:30ish so i'm starving. Bye'ya! Oh and by the way…Lilo and Stitch 2 kinda sucked….Stitch was funny of course but it didn't really have a plot…..

* * *

I have this quote on the back of my lettermen's jacket…I like it! 

God gave us two ends.

One to think with and one to sit on.

Success depends on which one you use;

Heads you win, tails you lose.

-anonymous

* * *

Alyssa jumped to look out the window, since she heard the garage door open.

"Who in the world is driving my car?" she shrieked.

"What?" Ginny asked tying a string to a plastic spider's leg and then making the string invisible.

"Oh! It's Hermione and Ron! The drove my car home from school!"

"Okay, well I'll just pop over to your school and bring back Harry and Tonks," she said hurriedly sticking the string with the spider to the ceiling over Ron's bed. She jumped off the bed, straightened the covers, then with a pop she was gone.

"Hermione? You let Ron drive?" Alyssa practically screamed, running her hand over the bumper of her car a little bit later in the garage. Her car had now about ten dents that it hadn't had when she had last seen her 'Herman' (A/N: what can I say? I love the Munsters, plus me and Katie named a dove that always sits on top of my garage Herman!).

"Well he did drive to Hogwarts once…" she said quietly and very un-Hermione like.

"Am I the only one that remembers that that car was _magical!_?You **CAN** fix it right?"

"For the most part," She said and pointed her wand at it, while mumbling a spell. Most of the dents disappeared, but barely a shadow was left of each one. Alyssa went and looked the car over and groaned

"Dad's still going to kill me!"

The door that connected the garage to the house opened and Harry, Tonks, and Ginny rushed through.

"You all okay?"

They all answered yes, except Alyssa.

"No! The killed Herman!"

"Who in the name of Merlin's beard is 'Herman?"' Ginny exclaimed looking around for him. Alyssa pointed to her yellow car where all the dents were.

"Your _car_ is Herman?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Alyssa said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh well, thank you guys, for everything that is."

"You better be!" Harry said and smiled slightly as she gave him a hug, and then the rest of them all in turn one. When she got to Ginny she whispered, "Can you make it where you can only see it in the dark?"

Alyssa's parents got back home from their dinner about 11 that night. They all pretended to be asleep (Tonks had left and Ginny was spending the night). Ginny and Alyssa stayed up until about three, waiting for Ron to notice their spider, but they ended up falling asleep. Around 4:30, they woke up to screaming, and were awake enough to give each other a high five before falling asleep to Harry yelling,

"What's wrong?"

* * *

STARLOVER88: 

So how did seeing your parents go this morning?

SLYTHERIN GIRL:

Same as always, "You're a disappointment" "I can't believe we have to do this" and my "dad" had a huge cut on his face. I asked him what happened and he got mad and left. My mother actually hugged me, and my brother just said "Can't wait until next time"

STARLOVER88:

Ew! I'm sorry! At least your adopted ones love you!

SLYTHERIN GIRL:

Yeah really. So how was the football game last night?

STARLOVER88:

Well before half time was okay, the second half required of me & HP running from Death Eaters trying to kill us or something, you get the point.

SLYTHERIN GIRL:

You okay!

STARLOVER88:

Yep, I'm fine. A little stressed, but that's it. BUT I've got a date to homecoming next weekend with the freaky guy, cause I set him up with September until then.

SLYTHERIN GIRL:

You poor thing!

STARLOVER88:

Yeah not too fun. Well they're getting up now, so I need to thank them again for saving my life….it just doesn't feel real since I've been reading it for five years, and not actually living it, or believing in it exactly.

SLYTHERIN GIRL:

LOL, yeah ttyl

* * *

"Are you actually cooking?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

"You got a problem with that?" Alyssa said smiling at him while making an omelet.

"No, I've just never seen you cook."

"Very true, but did I ever have time?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Erm…"

"Exactly."

"So why are you now?"

"As my weird way of thanks."

"It was nothing – trust me."

"Oh no! Of course not! You only saved my life, you know that means _nothing _to me." she said very sarcastically.

"If only you knew," he mumbled forgetting about her hearing.

"If only I knew, what?" she asked very dangerously glaring at him, with one hand on her hip and the other holding up a spatula.

"I feel sorry for your kids if you ever have any."  
"If I only knew _what_?" she said repeating herself and ignoring his comment.

"Standing like that, you look amazingly like my mother when she's yelling at Fred and George."

"What's with all the mother comments?" she replied and then glared again at Harry.

"So how long did it take for you two to figure out what we did?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to Harry at the kitchen table.

"It took me about thirty seconds after I put the silencing charm on the room."

"Ha! Alyssa you owe me a dollar!"

"What about Ron?" Alyssa pressed on.

"It took me about five minutes of comforting and convincing and showing him the **plastic**!"

"Ha! No see you owe me a sickle!"

Ginny cussed and handed over a sickle.

"You bet over your own brother?"

"Heh heh!" Alyssa said examining the sickle.

"Yeah…" Ginny moaned looking at the table. Alyssa handed her a five dollar bill.

"It's worth over a galleon, or at least it was two years ago…"

"I can't – "

"If you don't take it, I wont feed you breakfast, y'all like blueberry pancakes?" she responded, now going through the refrigerator, pulling stuff out.

"Sure."  
"Wha's cookin'?" Ron said stumbling in looking extremely exhausted, still in his p.j.s.

"More like who!" Hermione said following him in, looking wide awake and very surprised.

"Don't dis' the good cook!" Harry said working on his second helping of omelet.

"Did you just say 'dis'?" Alyssa asked turning around and looking at him with amused look on her face.

"Yeah, why?"  
"You are SO going American, but thanks for the complement," she responded and turned back to her pancakes, flipping them, and getting some omelet for Hermione and Ron.

"So how did you sleep last night Ron?"

"You two are evil," he mumbled, his forehead resting on the table. "I will get revenge!"

"Yes, what was all that racket?" Hermione asked then looked at Harry as he rolled his eyes, then spotted Ginny and Alyssa's grins. She turned back to Harry.

"Spider?"

"Yep."

"Thank you guys again."

"Fo' wha'?" Ron asked looking very confused how the conversation had gotten to where it was.

"For saving my life."

"It's okay Alyssa."

"You guys want your pancakes now?" Alyssa said getting up and bringing over a stack of at least 15.


	21. Rocks in a blender and spinning globes

Yeah…I updated again…also known as STILL procrastinating my essay….yep still have as much as I did last night (it's due tomorrow)…sad but true, anywho here it is! Oh and yes Alyssa I did get this quote from you lol. Oh and Ben is a real person…he actually tried asking me to homecoming last year "Hey Kelly, you going to homecoming? Cause if you - " "No." yep that was as far as he got heh heh heh….

* * *

Why so silent, good Monsieurs/Did you think that I had left you for good/Have you missed me, good Monsieurs/I have written you an opera./Here, I bring the finished score./Don Juan Triumphant/Fondest greetings to you all/A few instructions just before rehearsal starts/Carlotta must be taught to act/Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage/Our Don Juan must loose some weight/It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age/And my managers must learn that their place is in an office/Not the arts/As for our star, Miss Christine Daae...

No doubt she'll do her best/It's true, her voice is good/She knows, though/Should she wish to excell/She has much still to learn/If pride will let her return to me, her teacher/Her teacher...

Your chains are still mine,  
You belong to me!

-Phantom, end of Masquerade

* * *

By Monday most things had gone back to normal (as normal as things can get while having Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger living in your house), except with Alex attacking Alyssa with the question

"You're going with **_WHO _**to Homecoming!"

"What are you screaming about?" Hermione asked as they walked from lunch to history. Alyssa groaned loudly, because she just happened to see her date walking up to her.

"I did something INCREDIBLY stupid…."

"Hey sexy!"

"Hey stupid! Shouldn't you be with September?" Alyssa asked looking and sounding very annoyed.

"She had to go to the bathroom."

"Uh huh, you ditched her didn't you?"

"Actually she ditched me for some guy, I think his name started with a 'j'"

"Justin" all three girls said in unison, since it was common knowledge that she was 'in love' with him.

"Yeah! That was it!"

"So why in the name of Tom Welling are you two going to the dance together?" Alex asked pointing at him and Alyssa, which resulted in Hermione spitting out her soda that she had been drinking.

"What!"

"I believe you're suppose to swallow the soda, not spit it out," Ron said as he and Harry walked up from behind them.

"You're going to homecoming with HIM?"

"WHAT?" Ron yelled.

"Could you announce it to the whole world for me? Thanks." Alyssa asked sarcastically. "Alex, just ask him, and tell her the truth!" then she whispered to Alex, "I'll text you."

"You better!" she responded quietly, then yelled "Ten bucks if you don't go with her!" to Ben's retreating back. He turned around.

"Fifteen and you'll go with me instead of her!"

"Or not!" she said with a ten dollar bill in her hand by now, which he ran up and took from her, and kept running.

"YO! IDIOT! We have our next class together!" Alex yelled, but chased after him anyhow.

"What is Alex yelling about?" Kayleigh asked coming up behind them with Natalie.

"Alyssa's going to Homecoming with Ben!"

"Yeah, uh huh, just like I'm Violet from the Incredibles." Natalie said and Alyssa just raised an eyebrow.

"So wait, I'm Violet now?"  
Alyssa just switched her messenger bag to her other shoulder and stormed off. Kayleigh turned to Harry and asked again.

"Yep…." He said sadly and then followed Alyssa. When he caught up she asked.

"Will you ask Alex to the dance?"

"Er….If you want me to, but why?"

"Don't worry, it wont be like asking Cho, I'll even ask for you! I just need you two to save me from the insanity this is gonna cause."

"Okay," he said as he watched her get her cell phone out. She turned on her P.O.T.O ring tone. She listened to it for about thirty seconds then turned it off.

"That made me feel better"

"Why?"

"Don't know, it always does though."

"Strange to me,"

They opened the door to Mrs. Marshall's class and went in. Harry and Ron seriously thought that her class rivaled the boringness of Professor Binns class.

Ten minutes later, Kayleigh, Alyssa, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Natalie all sat in the back of the class room attempting to stay awake. Alyssa elbowed Harry in the side for the second time since he was asleep.

"Hey Brad, she said yes."

"Okay," he whispered back rubbing his eyes. He, Ron, and Hermione then started to write a note between the three of them, while Kayleigh texted people, Natalie drew, and Alyssa staring at a spot on the ceiling. After five minutes though, Natalie, Kayleigh, and Alyssa started writing a note too.

* * *

(Kayleigh) – OMG! This is so boring!

(Alyssa) – No! it is the most exciting class we have! Look! That guy moved! Seeee! His arm **_was _**an inch from his backpack, now it's two!

(Natalie) – At least it is an easy A!

(Kayleigh) – Shut up Alyssa! Lol

(Alyssa) – heh heh! It's not that easy of an A! She looses all of your work!

(Natalie) – Speak for yourself! She hasn't lost any of my work in two weeks!

(Kayleigh) – Blah Blah Blah!

(Alyssa) – Are you not listening to yourself (or reading what you write, whatever)! **_two weeks. _TWO WEEKS!**

(A/N: Too see how bad that class really was…go to my board/homepage, me and Kayleigh actually made a list of why not to take that class….it's about 35 reasons long…we wrote it all in one period! And we really did play pictionary…and spin the globes…that was fun lol)

(Harry) – So are you two going to Homecoming together?

(Ron) – Erm…

(Hermione) – Well…

(Ron) – Do you want to Christine?

(Hermione) – Yes!

(Harry) – Watch out or she might send some more birds on you if you back out!

(Ron) – Don't remind me.

(Hermione) – So when are you going to tell Alyssa, Brad?

(Harry) – I don't think I need to right now….

(Hermione) – The sooner you tell her the better!

(Ron) – she does have a point mate….It's not every day you find out that your brother is famous or that you've had one for 15 years and didn't know about it.

(Hermione) – David!

(Harry) – I'll think about it.

The three of them looked up at the sound of Kayleigh, Alyssa, and Natalie trying to hold in laughter as Kayleigh and Alyssa took turns spinning the closest globe on a shelf of about ten, because all the other globes spun too when one was. (A/N: yes, and when we really did that, the teacher never noticed….key word _never_…or when half of the class was laughing at us doing that…..)

After another ten uneventful minutes, everybody but Hermione started to play pictionary, which got many more attempts of not to laugh from all of them, especially when Kayleigh drew 'rocks in a blender.'


	22. 7 Shrimp Pastas please!

Hey you all! I didn't go on the tennis trip…mostly cause I have a huge test tomorrow….and I'm once again procrastinating doing it…so nothing new… but anyway. I thank all my reviewers! THHAAANNNKKKK YOOOUUUU! And sorry I forgot to say anything about reviews in the last one…I was in a hurryish type thing. Oh and this chapter has a lot of foreshadowing in it (ok at least for me…im not usually too fond of foreshadowing). Ok well anyway this is the quote…..it's actually a song, but you will see the conection with it and the story in a couple of chapters….the real Alyssa SHOULD know ( and don't ask on the review ask me on the board!)….anywho…I love this song, its so funny (look up the lyrics to the rest of it seriously! It is soooo funny!) oh and if you have any questions, feel free to ask, or if you want to guess on what's going on, feel free to.

* * *

Mary Anne and Wanda were the best of friends  
All through their high school days  
Both members of the 4H Club  
Both active in the FFA  
After graduation Mary Anne went out lookin'  
for a bright new world  
Wanda looked all around this town  
and all she found was Earl  
Well it wasn't two weeks  
after she got married that  
Wanda started gettin' abused  
She put on dark glasses and long sleeved blouses  
And make-up to cover a bruise  
Well she finally got the nerve to file for divorce  
She let the law take it from there  
But Earl walked right through that restraining order  
And put her in intensive care  
Right away Mary Anne flew in from Atlanta  
On a red eye midnight flight  
She held Wanda's hand as they  
worked out a plan  
And it didn't take long to decided  
That Earl had to die  
Goodbye Earl  
Those black-eyed peas  
They tasted all right to me Earl  
You're feeling weak  
Why don't you lay down  
and sleep Earl  
Ain't it dark  
Wrapped up in that tarp Earl  
Good bye Earl – Dixie Chicks

* * *

That Saturday found most everybody at Alyssa's house getting ready for homecoming, and Harry and Ron watching TV. Alyssa was attempting to stay away from everyone, so she could stay on the computer for awhile longer.

SLYTHERIN GIRL:

So how is getting ready for homecoming going?

STARLOVER88:

Horrible. They actually think I want to wear bright red lipstick.

SLYTHERIN GIRL:

Lol okay I would be able to handle lipstick but not r

STARLOVER88:

Something wrong?

"Alyssa! Where are you? We need to do your hair!" Alyssa groaned recognizing Alex's voice.

"Just get it over with Alyssa." Harry said from the couch, where he and Ron were watching Monk.

"Adrian, this is a picnic. You have to sit on the ground."  
"I can't. Animals do things on the ground. Terrible, terrible things."

Alyssa looked back at the computer when she heard the sound of another message.

SLYTHERIN GIRL:

I have to go – my brother is here.

STARLOVER88:

Okaayyy….that's weird right? Tell me 'bout it later.

Alyssa waited for her to respond but she never did.

"Huh, that's weird."

"What?" Harry asked finally looking away from the TV.

"Oh my internet friend's brother showed up at her house."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's her blood brother and he only visits with their parents, - it's a weird situation."

"So her real parents are still alive?"

"Yeah, but they didn't want her. She doesn't like talking about it. I'm glad my parents aren't like that."

"Are you adopted?" Ron asked entering the conversation very suddenly.

"Uh, no….not that I know of."

"Oh" Ron said with a weird look on his face.

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"Okay…"

"ALYSSA! Where you at girl?" Kayleigh called.

"You need to put your dress on! It's only a half an hour 'till we're leaving for dinner!"

"What's your point?" Alyssa shouted back as Kayleigh came into the room.

"My point is that you haven't started to get ready."

"And my point is that I don't need to look nice for Ben!"  
"True, but still! Isn't worth the price of revenge on September?"

"Earth to Kayleigh! It didn't work!"

"Still, okay, whatever, just go get ready or Alex might kill someone, she's determined you have to look a certain way." She said as she rolled her eyes and dragged Alyssa out of the room.

"Noooo!" Alyssa moaned.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Ron said looking at her since Harry was obviously lost in his thoughts.

* * *

"Okay, who told him where to go?" Alyssa asked loudly a half an hour later as they were being seated at Alex's parents restaurant, and Ben walked through the door.

"Well he is your date!' Beth said receiving a death glare in return.

"So I'm guessing _you _told him?"

"Yeah."

"You are NOT getting a Christmas present now, just to tell you."

"Hey sexy," Ben whispered in Alyssa's ear while stroking her shoulders.

"Ugh! EWWW!" She said and got up out of her chair and went to the other side of the table, where there was an empty seat between Harry and Natalie.

"I thank both of you for leaving this chair between you."

"Uh….Your welcome?" Natalie said not understanding but then noticing Ben.

"Oh! Yeah, your DEFINITELY welcome!" she said as she grimaced in his direction as he was trying to hit on Alex who just took Harry's glass of water, and dumped it on his head.

"Well, I guess I don't have to be protective about Alex," Harry said as he gave Ben his napkin.

"Aw! Why did you give the enemy help!" Alyssa asked looking scandalized.

"Because I took his water." Harry said as he took a drink.

"Okay, good boy!" Alyssa said as Natalie laughed at them.

"Cheers," Harry said as he lifted up his glass towards her.

"Not to mention that you have to dance with him. You don't want him soaking wet do you?" Natalie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! I only said I would go with him, not dance with him."

"Won't argue there." Harry said, "That's what I do."

"Can I take your order?"

"Um, yeah I will take the shrimp pasta." Alyssa said to the waiter, and gave him her menu.

"Me too." Natalie said.

"Me three," Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Okie dokie then!' The waiter said writing them all down, "Four shrimp pastas, anybody else want shrimp pasta?"

"Wait – it comes with a baked potato right?" Alyssa interrupted.

"Yep," he said changing the order to seven shrimp pastas.

"Okay. All is right with the world then."

"Hey you better start watching Star Wars! I finally started reading Harry Potter!" Natalie said to Alyssa, which resulted in Harry and Alyssa's head to snap around to face her.

"Oh you did! What book are you on?"

"I just finished the first one. Can I borrow the rest? You were right, they are good!"

"Yeah of course!"

"So why are you suppose to watch Star Wars though?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we made a deal that if I read Harry Pothead, sorry Harry Potter, that she would watch Star Wars," Natalie said as she started eating her salad.

"Yeah we both said we hated the other thing even though we hadn't read/watched it before." Alyssa said as she reached over Harry to give Ron her salad since she was allergic to the cabbage in it.

"Well that's unique," Hermione said, who was sitting across from Ron (the dates were sitting across from each other).

"Yeah, I'm weird and willing to admit it."

The rest of dinner went fine except for Ben playing footsie with Alyssa, who finally just put her heel down hard on his toes and Beth acting very strange after eating her food, that she had to go home. Afterwards, Ben went home real quick to use his mom's hair drier on his suit, and to get ice for his foot since he was now limping (which Alyssa was smiling about).

"So being able to walk in heels did come handy!" Alyssa said happily as she unlocked the car to let Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alex in.

"I hope that guy isn't dead by the end of the night!" Ron said laughing.

"Yeah you two aren't exactly being easy on him." Harry said looking at Alex and Alyssa as they all buckled their seat belts.

"He deserves it though." Hermione said

"Yep" Alex agreed as she reapplied her make up. Alyssa started the car and drove out of the parking lot. They were quite for the rest of the short trip as they listened to 'Margaritaville.'

"So why did I have to have my hair _exactly _like this?" Alyssa asked Alex.

"Because your hair looks the best that way," She said quickly.

"Okay…" Alyssa responded as she parked and got out of the car.

"Ugh! I wish my stomach didn't feel like this."

"I don't feel that great either," Harry said as he offered his arm to Alex who took it.


	23. Punch and Punches!

Hey you guys! Thank you sooooooooo…. much for reviewing! Oh and I try to update very often but I don't know what is gonna happen once I get in the swing of things with tennis….. I know this chapter is short, but I had to leave it on this cliff….i might put another chapter out today though…..ok I will (if I have time) ….but only cause this is the shortest chapter yet of this story, BUT I'm gonna take a couple of hours to do it so at least I can get one angry review lol well, anyway like always check my profile to see when I plan to update next (besides later today lol) anywho, I would so sing this song to the real Ben….and just to make sure you all understand, NO I have not ever gone out with him….ewwww! ok and once again this isn't all of the song….

* * *

When a freight train jumps off a track  
And rolls down my road  
And its summer time in Texas  
And they're playing in the snow  
When politicians everywhere stop telling lies  
And only state the facts  
Right then, that's when  
I'll take you back 

Let's say I get bucked off a bull and fall and hit my head  
And then I get amnesia and forget the things you said  
I lose my better judgement and I take up smoking crack  
Right then, that's when  
I'll take you back

When Donald Trump takes a part time job parking cars  
When Clint Eastwood does ballet in a big pink leotard  
And a donkey wins the Derby as he takes his victory lap  
Right then, that's when  
I'll take you back

Brad Paisley – I'll take you back

* * *

"Ugh! Too many poofy dresses!" Alyssa said after they had arrived inside the building. The rest of them nodded. 

"I wonder why September isn't coming. This would be like a dream come true to her, having so many males under one roof." Alyssa said which made the rest of them laugh, except Alex.

"Something wrong Alex?" Hermione asked looking concerned.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong," she said forcefully.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes, hey Brad, could you get me some punch?" Alex asked looking up sweetly at him.

"Oh me too!" Hermione said looking at Ron.

"Okay, Alyssa you want some too?" Ron asked as he started to walk away with Harry.

"Oh no thanks."

"Hey guys!" Kayleigh said as she, Natalie, Katie, Maria, and Mandee walked up to them. They all started to talk while Alyssa stayed a little outside of the circle they had made, since her stomach still felt weird. 'Kind of like the night of that football game.' She thought.

"Aww! Feeling left out? I can fix that!" someone whispered in her ear. She turned around to find Ben and she mentally shivered, completely disgusted.

"Oh it's you. Why didn't you take longer?"

"It took me an extra ten minutes just to get in because some crazy girl who didn't have a ticket was trying to get in!"

"I must go find her to thank her profusely then for delaying you!' she said and walked away. She went out onto a patio and was surprised to find no one there. She felt half way content until someone grabbed her and started kissing her. She was too shocked at first to do anything, but once she realized that Ben's tongue was in her mouth, she struggled. He was a lot stronger than she thought. She finally pushed him away, but he just grabbed her again.

"What do you think you are doing!" she shrieked.

"Kissing you," he said and started to do so again.

'Gah! Why does he have to be so strong? Why was I stupid enough to leave Hermione?' Alyssa thought as she struggled. She had just thought of biting his tongue and feeling stupid for not thinking of it sooner, when a fist out of nowhere hit the side of Ben's face. He let go of her and she backed up as far as she could out of the way to find Ben getting up to hit Harry. Harry ducked Ben's fist that was aiming for his face and sent another hit at Ben's face. It hit Ben and knocked him to the ground. Alyssa just stood there eyes wide in horror. Ben sat up and was feeling his face.

"You have a pretty good punch." He said feeling his face, then throwing his arms up in defeat.

"Don't **_ever_** touch **_my_** sister again."

* * *

You guys hate me dont you? (laughs hystarically) 


	24. Holes in the Bathroom Ceiling

Heh heh heh…you guys are going to hate me even more now…..cause I looked at the tennis schedule and I probably cant update 'til a week from today….I'm soooo sorry! I really am! Oh and just to tell you…..in almost all the rest of the chapters something big is going to happen! We're coming to an end of the story people! At the very most there are going to be 8 more chapters….very most, but there are probably going to be 6. hmmm….but I want to end the story on a number I like sooo I might just end it on ch 27 cause i'm weird and obsessed with that number….then again 30 is a good one too….along with 33…..ok anyway I'll quite confusing me and you guys now! I'm not crazy….honestly….(cough, cough, twitch, twitch, wink, wink) and anybody got any good marauder stories? Cause I need a good one to read….(preferably a finished one…) Oh and if you have any good quotes, send them to me!

* * *

_(Bo, Luke, and Cooter, in the President's stolen limousine, are being chased by the bad guys)_  
**Bo Duke**: We'll be okay, unless we have to stop for gas, again! There wasn't much more'n a gallon in that gas can.  
**Luke Duke**: In a one-gallon gas can. Huh.  
**Bo Duke**: I cannot believe I just said that. 

- The **_ORIGINAL _**Dukes of Hazzard….you know, the one that didn't suck?

* * *

"WHAT?" 

Alyssa couldn't believe her ears. Harry looked over at her in horror, realizing what he had just said. Alyssa took off her shoes hurriedly and ran back inside.

She ran into a few people, but didn't care. She didn't stop running until she got to the bathroom. She went in and locked the door, fortunately no one was in there with her. Her cell phone started ringing but she didn't touch it. She jumped up and sat on the counter, and started crying.

"How can I be a witch? I've never done anything weird. I'm not even adopted!" she said out loud to herself. She remembered how Ron had asked only a couple of hours ago if she was adopted, and then vaguely how Harry didn't seem amused that she responded to his name. Her name.

She jumped as something fell through the ceiling, into one of the stalls. She was even more surprised when the something was a person.

"Ewww!" said a girl's voice. The girl came out of the stall which was across from the paper towel holder. The girl took about half of them and hurriedly dried off her foot, which seemed to have landed in the toilet.

"This better be the bathroom for homecoming." The girl said, who still hadn't noticed Alyssa yet. The girl was half way to the door when Alyssa's cell phone started ringing again, which caused the girl to finally turn to look at Alyssa. They both gasped seeing each other's faces for the first time.

"Starlover88?"

"Slytherin Girl?"

* * *

I'm so evile arent i? but seriously i wish i could update sooner...and if i can, i will! 


	25. Pack like your never coming back

Howdy! Sorry it took me so long! I really don't like making you guys wait so long (check my profile to see when I can next update). Oh and I really need some more quotes you guys…I'm kinda running out (email me quotes!)….Oh and if the last chapter didn't make any sense to you…..you probably didn't read the one before cause I noticed about 15 more people read chapter 24 than 23….so I don't think I will release 2 chs in one day again…Oh and Slytherin Girl and Alyssa know each other because they have sent each other their picture through email…(right Sound Ninja Sith Lord? Lol) sorry for that confusion! Thanks for all the reviews! And I've decided that there ARE only 2 more chapters for this story….BUT I have already finished the first ch of the sequal…..its really funny….lol

* * *

**Stanley**: You know what I keep thinkin' of?  
**Zero**: What?  
**Stanley**: How fine this Mary Lou must've looked like in a bikini.

- Holes heh heh me and holes have this connection…I love that movie!

* * *

"Kaida Kellan?"

"Alyssa Walker?"

They both nodded.

"Why are you here! Not to mention falling through the ceiling!" Alyssa asked hysterically.

"Trying to find you! Death Eaters are about to attack your homecoming!"

"How in the world would you know that?"

"Heh, heh," she looked nervous, "You know how I never wanted to talk about my _real_ parents?'

"Yeah…" Alyssa answered, completely lost on where this conversation was going.

"That's because if I had told you, you would have been able to figure out who my real parents are!"

"So what are you saying?"

"You're not the only one with a brother two years younger than you going to Hogwarts," she said hurriedly. Alyssa stared at her.

"How did you know…" Alyssa started, but fell quite as she noticed that Kaida had the same blond hair and bluish-grayish eyes as a certain somebody.

"I know, I am so sorry! I accidentally was talking to Draco one day about you, and he realized what was going on! Not to mention September."

"What about September?" Alyssa asked grabbing her shoulders just as her cell phone once again started ringing.

"You might want to get that," Kaida said pointing at it.

'Why?"

"Just do it! Please, trust me!"

"But you're a Malfoy, but you're here to save me, but ugh! I am soooo confused!" Alyssa said staring at her phone which had been left on the counter next to where she had been sitting. Kaida stepped forward, grabbed it and handed it to Alyssa.

"Hello?"

"Alyssa?" the person on the other line whispered

"Yeah? Who is this?"

"Alex."

"Where are you? This isn't your number!"

"I know! I've been here for three days! I just woke up."

"Wait, if you're there then – I promise to get you out of there! Where are you?"

"I'm not sure but it's really humid compared to Cali., and How you doin – "

"ALEX?"

* * *

"Alyssa? Alyssa!" Kaida asked as Alyssa picked up all of her stuff. Someone pounded on the door. Alyssa opened it, to find Harry half way through hitting the door that wasn't there anymore. She pushed past him, but then turned around, glared at him, and then asked, "Where is Alex?"

"Over there," he said pointing to the general direction, "But – " he started but she was already going over to Alex with Kaida hot on her tail. Harry followed too.

"Hey Alex! Can I talk to you for a min?" Alyssa asked interrupting Alex and Hermione's conversation.

"Sure."

"Yeah, there has been something I have been wanting to do since Brad already got to! Can I try it on you? Good!" Alyssa said very preppy like, and then punched her in the face very hard.

"Alyssa! No!" Harry and Kaida yelled grabbing her so she wouldn't do it again.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked astounded watching as Alyssa tried kicking Alex who backed away holding her face.

"What did you do with her?" Alyssa screamed.

"R – David, help me!" Harry yelled since Kaida was having troubles holding her.

"Ohhh, I get it! Kaida! Stupid cousin, why do you always have to ruin everything?" Alex said walking up to Kaida.

"Hey September. How are you doing?" Kaida said very uncomfortably.

"SO you must have been the one trying to get in without a ticket Ben was telling me about!" She said as Ben came up with no visible injuries.

"What do you mean by _cousin_?" Alyssa hissed at the both of them.

"My last name is Lestrange not York, Potter." 'Alex' said as her body slowly changed into September's.

"What did you do with Alex?" Harry asked letting go of Alyssa, narrowing his eyes, and slowly inching his way towards September.

"She's having a nice time. Don't worry about her!"

There were lots of popping sounds and most everyone at homecoming ran towards the doors.

"Amazing! Just absolutely amazing! I wait until I'm a senior to go to a high school dance and this is what I get! A brother, a freak trying to kiss me, my best friend kidnapped, my internet friend being my brother's enemy's sibling, AND not to mention my brother is one of the most famous people in the world!"

"Oh and you forgot, your old 'friend' is about to kill you." September exclaimed brandishing a wand.

"Oh snapples!'' Alyssa said weakly "So what do we do now?" She muttered to Harry as Hermione and Ron fought with September.

"Give me your shoe!" he muttered back where only she could hear him.

"Ok" she said as she handed him a shoe. He tapped it with his wand and gave it back to her.

"It will take you to your house, pack your stuff and take Kaida with you."

"What about everybody else and how long am I packing for?"

" Everybody else got out that I can tell, pack like you're never coming back, you've got ten minutes, GO NOW!" Harry said as he pushed her towards Kaida. Alyssa quickly put Kaida's hand on her shoe.

"Adava Kedavra!"

* * *

Oh! Oh! Oh! You guys _really_ hate me now don'tchya? 


	26. Another surprise

OH MY GOODNESS! The reviewers have made me **VERY** happy! Thank you guys! I **really** appreciate it! BUT! You need to do me a favor! (im sorry I know this is kinda mean….but I like even numbers! lol) So go to my profile to see what I want and if you don't you will regret it. Oh and aren't you glad that I'm updating early? Yep yep yep! I was excited that I could, considering that this is the second to last chapter! Ok well I will go now and let you read lol. Oh and thank Harry Potter Ninja for the quote (Thank you!)! heh heh I love this movie! Oh and I need more quotes too!

* * *

Kusco(llama) and Pacha (fat guy) are tied to a piece of wood and are in a river thing... Kusco is facing behind them and Pacha in front... 

Pacha wide eyed: Uh Oh.

Kusco straight face: Don't tell me, we're about to go over a huge waterfall.

Pacha Straight faced: Yup

Kusco( still the same face): Sharp Rocks at the bottom?

Pacha: Most Likley...

Kusco: Bring it on.

(They fall over the falls, you here): BOO YAH!

* * *

"PROTEGO!" Harry yelled jumping in front of Alyssa and Kaida. Alyssa turned around quickly, still holding the shoe, to see Ben falling. Dead. She was suddenly pulled forward by her shoe, a moment later the both of them fell on top of each other. 

"Owww!" Kaida moaned rubbing her head.

"Well at least he got closer this time, last time it was down the street."

"Your backyard?" Kaida asked brushing herself off.

"Yep," said Alyssa who was already at her back door attempting to get in.

"Dang it! It's locked! Hand me that broom!" she said now with one hand in the dog door. Kaida did as she was told, and Alyssa put it through the dog door and unlocked it.

"Ahh! Skittles! Scamper! Quit licking me!" She said as she took her arm out, stood up, and opened the door.

"How much time do we have?" Alyssa asked Kaida.

" 8 minutes."

"Ah!" Alyssa said as she walked into her and Hermione's room to find a huge trunk in the middle of it.

"I'm guessing you're suppose to use that."

"Ok! Start grabbing random stuff and put it in!" Alyssa said opening it up with one of the keys she found on top of it. "Hey this is Moody's! That means I can take most of my stuff!"

"Hey you don't have to do that!" Kaida said as Alyssa started grabbing stuff of her dresser, "This is one of the few things I can do! Pack!" Kaida yelled the last word and most everything started to pile in by itself.

"Ok, I can mostly only do the essentials. The rest you're going to have to do by hand," She said as Alyssa's glow-in-the-dark comforter folded itself and landed in the trunk.

They packed recklessly for the rest of the time, with about a minute left, Alyssa changed out of her dress and into the first shirt and pair of jeans she could find. She then sat there petting her dogs, while sitting on the trunk next to Kaida.

"So why were you adopted out?"

"'Cause I didn't get accepted at Hogwarts, I'm practically a squib. I can only do about 10 spells."

"So is that what I am?"

"I think so."

"Well that makes sense now, so that's why your parents are required to visit you?"

"And that I live with family, they said they wouldn't take me if they didn't visit. I live with Uncle Ted's sister."

"So that's why you're not a typical Malfoy?" Alyssa asked.

"Pretty much, and I'm glad I'm not!"

"So why falling through the roof? Thank you and everything, but the roof?" she said and half smiled.

"They wouldn't let me in without a ticket! So I had no other way in!"

"Ok life is starting to make sense again now. But I really don't think I can handle anymore surprises tonight, you falling through a celeling, I'm adopted, not an only child, my old friend/enemy is truly evil, kisses being forced upon me then him dieing, deatheaters, Alex being evil, you being here, and well – AHH!"

"Lupin!" Kaida said happily.

"No…more surprises!" Alyssa said trying to catch her breath and then then slipping off the trunk.

"Sorry Alyssa, can't be helped at the moment. We've got to get you two out of here."

"What about Harry and company, not to mention Alex!" Alyssa said looking very stressed.

"We've got Alex and – what?" Lupin asked since Alyssa had put her hand up to silence him. She mouthed 'Someone is in the hall.' Lupin faced the door, wand out just to have Fred and George come into view seconds later.

"Whoa! We surrender!" Fred or George said, and put their hands up.

"So I gotta question…are you all from the present day or future?" Alyssa asked.

Lupin and George held up time turners and Kaida just said "Present!"

"Enough questions for now, get them to the burrow," Lupin said to Fred and George.

"Wait, how do we know if it is really you guys?" Kaida asked eyeing them suspicously.

"Ask us something," Lupin said obviously wanting to get it over with.

"Ok…Fred and George, how did you two come across the Maruader's map?" asked Alyssa

"Yes, I never knew that either." Lupin said looking very interested indeed.

"We found it in Filch's filling cabniet, in the one that was labeled Confiscated and Highly Dangerous, when – "

"Ok you pass. Now Lupin…." Kaida interupted having heard enough. She whispered something in Alyssa's ear. Alyssa asked "What did Harry floo Sirius about when he talked to the both of you?"

"James."

"Ok you win!"

"So are we going to your past or our future?" Kaida asked.

"Wow….that is confusing" Alyssa said looking at her, "But it isn't."

"Your future."

"Right on!" Alyssa said.

"So are we going to skip two years of our lifes?" Kaida asked.

"We'll talk about it when we get there." Lupin answered.

"So where are we going?" asked Alyssa. Lupin rolled his eyes.

"Well, I will not ever deny that you are James's daughter," Lupin said as he put the time turner chain around his and Alyssa's neck and Fred and George put their's around Kaida's and their's.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! This is suck an awesome place!" Alyssa practically yelled looking around the Burrow's kitchen. 

"MUM!" Fred or George yelled.

"I know!" Mrs. Weasley said as she came inot the kitchen. "Alyssa dear! It is so nice to finally meet you! And Kaida dear, nice to see you again!" she said hugging them both.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. Nice to meet you too!"

"Nice to see you again too."

Mrs. Weasley fed them, then hurried them off to bed. Fred and George showed them to their room. Just as Alyssa was about to walk in she heard a crash and Mrs. Weasley yell "Harry! Are you okay?"

Kaida, who was behind Alyssa, noticed her tense up and pushed her inside the room.

"You need sleep before you mess with him at the moment. Fred could you see if you mum has a dreamless sleeping potion or something?"

"Sure," he said and walked out quickly with George.

"And tell me if everybody's okay!" Alyssa yelled after him.

"You. Sit." Kaida said pointing at one of the beds in the room. Alyssa did as she was told.

"Soooo… I noticed that as soon as we got here that, all of a sudden your American accent was completely gone."

"Yep, I had to learn how to speak in a perfect American accent, thanks to my oh-so-loving parents," she responded and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, at least my adopted parents like me,"

"Here you go!" George said handing Alyssa a potion.

"Eh, okay" she said reluctantly and drank it.

* * *

See! That isn't much of a cliff hanger at all! Aren't you happy? Probably not huh? Ok well it is going to take me a lot longer on the sequal cause, well I only have about 2 chapters of it finished…..and im not quite sure where I want to go with it…..oh and **_REVIEW!_**


	27. The Boy Who Lied

Ok hey everybody! This is the last chapter! I know I said that I wouldn't post until I got seven reviews, but….i'm bored soooooo….. here it is! All of Alyssa's thoughts are in _italics_….. ok and these lyrics kinda apply but then again they don't…it's a good song either way…. I took some of the words out….

* * *

Suitcase packed with all his things  
Car pulls up, the doorbell rings  
He don't want to go  
He thought he'd found his home  
But with circumstances he can't change  
Waves goodbye as they pull away  
From the life he's known  
For the last seven months or so 

She said we found the man who looks like you  
Who cried and said he never knew  
About the boy in pictures that we showed him  
A rambler in his younger days  
He knew he made a few mistakes  
But he swore he would have been there  
Had he known it  
Son we think we found your dad in Oklahoma

One last turn he held his breath  
'Til they reached the fifth house on the left  
And all at once the tears came rolling in  
And as they pulled into the drive  
A man was waiting there outside  
Who wiped the worry from his eyes Smiled and took his hand

And he said I'm the man who looks like you  
Who cried because I never knew  
About that boy in pictures that they showed me  
A rambler in my younger days I knew I made a few mistakes  
But I swear I would have been there had I known it  
Never again will you ever be alone  
Son welcome to your home in Oklahoma

- Oklahoma by Billy Gilman (such a good artist….you should listen to his music….oh SO good….)

* * *

Alyssa woke up to a dark room with only the moonlight shining through the sheer curtains. She looked at her watch, then realizing it wouldn't have the right time, looked for one in the room. She found one on the nightstand between the two beds in the room. _Two thirty_. In the other bed she noticed a lot of blond hair flowing out from under the other bed's blankets. 

"Kaida?" she whispered. She didn't move, so she sat there thinking for about ten minutes, until the door creaked open. Harry stood there looking in cautiously. _'It's now or never'_ Alyssa thought and got up cursing herself for getting the song stuck in her head.

_It's now or never….be mine tonight…._

She got out of the room and closed the door. Harry handed her a cloak and she looked at him questionably.

"Fall here is nothing like fall where you lived." He whispered.

'_Lived…. Never such a harsh word before.'_

"What's the date?" she whispered back as they walked down the stairs. _Or do I even want to know?_

"Friday, September 14th, 2007." _Nope didn't want to know_

"Oh joy, it's not only September, but also her birthday!"

Harry looked sadly over at her, then asked as they walked into the kitchen asked, "You want a cup of tea?"

"Sure," he made them a cup of tea each in complete silence.

"Do you want to go outside?" asked Harry

"That might be the best knowing our tempers." _And now that I know who my real parents are it explains a lot._

They went outside into the garden and sat on what looked like a muggle park bench that had one shorter leg than the rest.

"So, want to tell my why I had to find out I wasn't an only child because some guy kissed me?" Alyssa said moving, so her back was against the metal arm rest, her feet on the bench, and her knees were pulled up almost to the level of her face. Harry just sat there staring at his knees.

_My goodness, where is that Gryfindor courage? Come on tell me already, you've waited long enough!_

"I don't know why I didn't tell you before." He said quietly still staring at his knees.

"That is why you came to see me though, right?"

"Yes." He mumbled

"Were you not allowed to tell me or something?" _Surely he was allowed to tell me before…_

"I wasn't until we went bowling," he said now staring into the depths of his tea cup.

_That was what, the third day you were with me! GAH!_

Alyssa took a deep breath then let it out, doing her best not to burst out yelling what she was thinking.

"You DO realize that you did to me what Dumbledore did to you….right?" _Yay, I didn't blow my top, unlike what HE would have done._

"I'm sorry Alyssa, it's just that I didn't want to loose you, I – "

_Awwww! How sweet!_

"Harry do you really think you are going to loose me? Not everything that happens to you is bad, is it? Ohana means family, family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."

_Oh wow, did I really just quote a Disney movie? My life is NOT a Disney movie…..At least I quoted a good Disney movie…._

Alyssa finished off her tea, put the cup on the ground, and crossed her arms on top of her knees. He smiled at her.

"Oh my!" she said suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked alarmed.

"I'm the daughter of a Marauder…." She said dreamily looking up at the starry sky. He laughed.

"So tell me,….what else do I need to know?" she asked. He thought for awhile.

"You have TWO godfathers."

"Oh, PLEASE tell me they are Padfoot and Moony, NOT Wormtail."

"Yep, fortunately."

"Yes!"

_What are you trying to do give me a heart attack? Tell me straight out next time!_

"Um….you were born half way through our parents 7th year."

"Excuse me? So in other words I'm a mistake?"

_Great…just what I needed, another surprise!_

"You were one mistake they were not sorry about making," Alyssa and Harry turned to find Remus walking up to them form the direction of the house.

_I really need to stop thinking/saying stuff about all the surprises because then another one happens!_

"Hey _Godfather_! Wow that sounds funny. _Godfather_," Remus smiled at the two of them happy that they weren't fighting and glad she wasn't mad for him not telling her himself.

"Oh and also I thought you might want to know that all of your friends are safe, but," he said but faltered.

_Mustn't think about surprises…Surprises, ah!_

"They all think you are dead except for Alex." She looked down, then back up again sadly and anxiously.

"Where is she? How is she? Is she safe? Is – "

"I told her to sleep in your bed since I thought you two wouldn't be going back to bed anytime soon with all that catching up you have to do."

"Too true." Harry said. Remus conjured up a chair that faced the bench the two of them sat on and sat down in it.

_Oh how gross!_

"Ewwww!"

"What? Did you realize something else?" Harry asked looking slightly amused.

"Ew! Yes, I'm related to the Dursleys!" she moaned while the other two laughed.

"I know something that will take your mind off of that." Remus said.

_Yeah right!_

"I don't think much could take my mind off of that." She said with a sour look on her face.

"Yeah, I've been trying to forget for years." Harry said with the same look on his face.

"What about being the only person ever born in Hogwarts?" her responded with a slight smile.

Harry and Alyssa just gapped at him.

"That. Is. So. AWESOME! So wait was I born during the Christmas break?"

"January 7, the only Gryfindors that stayed that Christmas break were me, your parents, and Sirius. Us, Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey were the only ones that knew about you for the first couple of weeks, but then your parents were forced to put you up for adoption, seeing as they still had about 6 months of Hogwarts left. You were sent to a muggle orphanage, your parents had intended to just pick you up right away after school ended, but the orphanages kept moving you around so much. They looked for you until they went into hiding with Harry because they figured that you would be safer where ever you were."

"Oh….." Alyssa and Harry just all sat there for awhile taking in all the information.

"So why did they name me what they did?

"Alyssa is a type of flower." _Lily, Petunia, and Alyssa _"and James sure that you would be in Gryfindor, Kelly because it means brave."

* * *

The three sat there until about four in the morning mostly just listening to Remus's stories about them when they were little, the Marauder's pranks, and their parents relationship until Remus looked at his watch and realized he had to do something for the Order at 5. He left quickly after that leaving Harry and Alyssa lost in their thoughts. Neither of them spoke for about 15 minutes. 

"Nice punch." Alyssa said suddenly making Harry jump.

"What?" he said looking at her plainly confused.

"When you hit Ben! I knew he was an idiot, but not that much of one…who knew he would actually team up with September, and then she pretty much killed him…." She trailed off.

"Those were pretty good punches, weren't they?" Harry asked obviously trying not to let her think about Ben's death.

"How sad, my younger brother beat up my date to a dance."

_How sweet of him actually….. but he doesn't need to know I think that…_

"Hey! We're technically the same age now since you skipped two years of your life!"

_Oh my, I'm almost twenty…._

"So! I'm still older by about 6 months!"

_More like five, but oh well!_

"I'm more famous!"

_Wow what a stupid excuse, but I like this sibling rivalry thing, he probably does too._

"I'm…erm….the only one ever born in Hogwarts!"

"You were obsessed with your brother!"

_Ouch, that was cold, but too true to argue. Fight fire with fire!_

"You went out with September!"

_Heh heh_

"You were friends with her!"

"Just because you have 15 years of sibling rivalry to make up for doesn't mean you have to do it in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

Alyssa and Harry looked up to see Kaida and Alex hanging out of Fred and George's window. Kaida looking irritated and Alex smiling.

"He did it!" Alyssa saidand pointed to Harry.

"Hey!"

"Just STOP yelling!" Alex and Kaida closed the window.

"Told you we should've gone farther away from the house."

_So maybe I didn't, oh well._

"You never said that!"

"Yes I did!"

"Nooo you didn't!"

"Yes I did! I did when you asked if we should go outside!"

"No you said we should because of our tempers!"

"You lie!" she pointed at him dramatically.

"No I didn't!"

"So what is your name now? The-boy-who-lied?"

"So what's your name? The-girl-who's-brother-lied?"

"So you admit it!"

"What? No!"

"Ha Ha! You admit it! You admit it!" Alyssa sang, and so on it went until Mrs. Weasley called them in for breakfast….

**The End**

* * *

Anywho, this is it! Thank you for the reviews…and wow….I can't believe this is the last chapter! I **_NEVER_** finish writing stories…I get writers block and stop about 2 pages in…..well…the sequal should be out soon…or at least the first chapter since it could be just a one shot (which it won't be forever…just tell I can get enough of the rest of it written) but if you have any ideas for the sequal just let me know. The sequal should be out later today or next week sometime. It will most likely be called The Family Portrait. 

**WolfbainKohaku** - OH MY GOODNESS! You have a sonic! (whimpers) I LOOOOOVVVEEE sonic! My grandparents think I'm crazy when I visit cause that is all I want to eat (where I live…no one knows what sonic is….isn't that a crime? Sorry for the dramatics, but its my fav. Restraunt…if u consider it a restraunt…..) the grilled chicken wrap is the best! ….last time I visited my gparents I went about 10 times and I was only there for 5 days…. Thank you so much for your reviews, I _really_ appreciate it!

**TammyLynnSlark** - Thank you! I actually based it off of another story I had started ( I actually got about 10 pages of that one written….lol) Thanks again and like I said to WolfbainKohaku, I _really_ appreciate it!

**SoundNinjaSithLord **– how pathetic can I get? Forgetting to ask you for help, when hp quizfic is the ONLY reason we met? Anywho thanks for _everything_! Domnic the death eater lives! Lol (intake of breath) I should SO put him in the sequal…heh heh that would be great…

**Harry Potter Ninja** – P.O.T.O rocks! Then again I think I have that stuck in my head everyday, considering we play it everyday in band….good stuff right there! Thank you SO much for reviewing. If you hadnt reviewed I probably wouldn't have finished posting. So thanks for the (counts reviews) 23 reviews! I really, really, really, appreciate it!

And thank you too all the other reviewers! I _really_ appreciate it! Also, don't forget to review this chapter! It would probably help get the sequal out quicker!


End file.
